Grisha Has No Idea
by Aniella Summers
Summary: After being dragged out of the house after a devastating breakup, Eren meets a mystery man who promises to bring out the animal inside Eren. After waking up next to a stranger, Eren leaves quickly hoping that he will never see the man again. But he finds out that the man who rocked his world is his dad's boss, Levi Ackerman. Will Eren stay with Levi, or will his past push him away?
1. We Are Still All Animals

Author's Note: I read the prompt for this while on Tumblr and everyone was talking about how they wished someone would write it so here I go. Not all the chapters will be this long, but the smut scene made it really long haha This is the first time I am writing a kinky piece, so please be easy on me! Please review and let me know what you think.

We Are Still All Animals

"Jean, I am going to kill you for dragging me along with you." Eren sneered as he tightly wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Don't be such a wimp." Jean said as he punched Eren in the arm; Eren just glared at the man as they took a couple steps farther in the line. "It's not like its just going to be us, so calm down. We are meeting Ymir, Reiner, and Bertholdt inside."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Armin shrugged as he gave his friend a comforting smile, but the look Eren was given him told Armin that the smile wasn't doing anything to help.

"I could be home watching Netflix," Eren sighed as he glanced around the dark city around him, "But no, you had to drag me out here!" Eren threw his hands in his air, but a swift wind caused him to quickly lower them back down. Jean stopped short and Eren didn't notice the sudden stop so Eren ran into him, "Hey-"

"Stop complaining! We are just trying to be good friends!" Jean yelled causing Eren's eyes to grow wide, "Because you have been a lazy ass bum since you and blonde eyebrows broke up!" Armin gently placed a hand on Jean's arm telling him to calm down; Jean fumed, but turned around and walked towards the bouncer without waiting for the other two to follow.

"We were just worried, Eren. But you can leave if you want, we aren't forcing you" Armin whispered with pain in his eyes before also turning his back on Eren to catch up to Jean. Eren sighed, but he slowly picked his feet up one at a time as he made his way to where his two friends were standing.

The three finally made it to the front of the line; Eren couldn't believe he allowed these guys to drag him out tonight. Sure, he hadn't wanted to go out as much as he did after his break up, but how was a guy supposed to react after finding out that his boyfriend of two years cheated on him? Eren sighed as he held out his ID for the bouncer; the larger man looked down at Eren, but after a minute, the bouncer let him inside.

The three pushed open the doors and were met with a hard thumping bass with tricolor lights flashing to the beat of the bass. Jean had a huge smirk on his face as he walked to one of the booths; Armin and Eren followed behind him, for once Armin was more excited to be there than Eren.

"Finally!" Reiner yelled over the music as he waved his large hand in the air. Armin waved back and Jean hollered something, but Eren couldn't understand it over the music. Eren simply followed making no gesture towards his friends.

The three made it to the booth, but there was only room for two more people to sit. So Jean being an ass, slipped in the one side as quick as he could and pulled Armin down next to him.

"Sorry, no room for party poopers." Jean smirked and flicked his middle finger up at Eren. Eren glared at the man and allowed his own middle fingers to stand erect at the sight of the horse-faced man.

"I am surprised that you were able to drag him out of the house!" Ymir said with a smirk as her head flicked up towards Eren's direction.

"I'm surprised that you are here without your master." Eren shot back with a smile on his face. Everyone at the table chuckled, even Ymir.

"Hey, I am just telling you, she looks hot as hell wearing the pants with her heels on." Ymir laughed as she took a sip of the amber liquid that was in her glass, "And also without the pants on and just the heels."

All five of them broke out laughing; even Eren couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up out of this throat. Everyone knew that even though Ymir may be the top, Christa definitely called the shots. Ymir was whipped, and they knew she loved every minute of it.

"Eren! Why don't you go grab yourself a couple shots?" Reiner shouted, "You need to have fun tonight!"

Eren glared at the man and snorted at the comment, but after thinking about it, the burn of bourbon sounded really nice right about now. Eren turned on his heels and began walking towards the bar with his friends making catcalls at him.

Sighing Eren held up three fingers at the bar and then turned around to watch the people dancing on the dance floor. That was something that Eren never understood, how people could allow themselves to basically have sex on the dance floor with a complete stranger.

Eren brought the shot up to his lips, and his tongue stroked his lips before he threw his head back and let the burn trickle down his throat engulfed his body in flames. Eren's eyes fluttered opened and a rich smirk filled his lips as he reached behind him to grab another shot. And another, and another, he was becoming obsessed with the fire that was burning his body to the core.

Eren's eyes fluttered opened after the seventh shot and the fire in his eyes was met with the chill of another's. Eren's tongue shot out to coat his lips as his eyes caught the gaze of a monster, but the flames in his body yearned for the ice that radiated from this man. Going against every moral that he had previously set for himself, Eren smirked at the man and beckoned him to come closer.

The man placed his glass on his table and slowly made his way over to Eren and Eren had to keep himself from drooling. His eyes fell from the man's eyes and they traced his thin lips, and then followed the man's harsh jaw line that made Eren's legs weak. The man had on a nice dress shirt, with black pants that fit his legs in the most magnificent way possible. The man had the blackest hair, with an undercut, which made Eren think about how he wanted to drag his nails across that neck.

When the man finally reached Eren, Eren was already putty in his hands and the man hadn't even said anything to Eren yet. When that man opened his mouth, Eren instantly crossed his legs and had to bite his lower lips. His voice was smooth and as deep as the ocean and Eren found that he was willing to drown in this man.

"What is a young man with eyes as fiery as yours all alone?" The man spoke as he ordered himself a shot. Eren's voice got caught in his throat and the only reaction that was visible was the blush that spread across his face.

"No answer, brat? There's no need to be scared." The man chuckled as he let the amber liquid in his cup flow down his throat allowing his eyes to close. Eren watched as the man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down; internally groaning to himself, Eren couldn't respond. But when the man opened his eyes, and raised an eyebrow at Eren, he quickly coughed awkwardly.

"I'm not scared of you." Eren sneered as he placed the cup, that went forgotten in his hand until now, down on the table. The man smirked at Eren and reached over Eren to place his own glass down, but paused when his lips were centimeters away from Eren's ear.

"I need you to get on the floor," The man whispered in Eren's ear, "and do exactly what I say." Before the man pulled away, he allowed his teeth to drag across the shell of Eren's ear.

The man turned his back on the flustered younger man and made his way to the dance floor without a glance behind him to see if Eren had followed. The man had a dominating aura about him that made Eren's knees weak; Eren bit his lip for a moment debating what to do, but when he witnessed the man run his fingers through his hair he couldn't help to give in to his desires.

Eren pushed himself off of the chair and quickly entered the dance floor without any more debate. Eren stumbled on the dance floor looking for the man who had triggered something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time. Two strong hands on his hips caused Eren to jump but when he glanced behind him to see his mystery man Eren calmed down.

Eren didn't know how to dance to this music, but he wished he could, as he knew that the man behind him knew exactly what he was doing. The man's hands were running up and down his body leaving his skin yearning to feel his fingertips on Eren's skin; the man's hips were grinding against Eren along with under bass of the song. Out of nowhere, the man pulled Eren's hair down so that Eren's ear was right next to the man's lips. Out of instaint, Eren drapped one his arms around the man's neck.

"Relax, close your eyes and let the song move you." The man whispered before running his tongue along Eren's neck causing Eren to groan out loud. "You know, no matter how civilized humans become, we are still all animals deep inside." The man's hands went up under Eren's shirt and the man's nails scratched down Eren's nails, "I'd love to show you."

Eren allowed his eyes to fall closed as shivers ran up and down his spin. Eren rolled his back as the bass dropped earning a growl from the man behind him. Eren smirked with confidence and found himself wanting to hear the man make more noises. The man thrusted up against Eren as he also bit down on Eren's shoulder; all-conscious thought fell out of Eren's mind and he was thinking straight from his throbbing groin.

"So, what do you say, brat?" The man said, still with a grip on Eren's hair, although Eren couldn't find it in himself to mind. Not being able to find the words, Eren simply turned around and smashed his lips against this man.

No way was this kiss soft at all; teeth clashed together as their tongues fought for dominance. Eren's fingers found their way into the man's undercut and he twisted his fingers into the smooth locks. The man pulled Eren's hair down and the man ran his tongue along Eren's Adam's apple.

"Follow me." The man let go of Eren and started walking towards the exit of the club.

Eren stood there for a moment dumbfounded and confused; he didn't know if he should follow his man. He didn't even know the man's name, and even if he did go home with this man, he should tell his friends. Eren was about to walk towards the booth that his friends were sitting in, but when he saw that the man had glanced back and the man's ice eyes were piercing Eren's leaving no room for debate. Eren quickly walked towards the man and towards something that Eren wasn't completely sure that he was ready for.

* * *

"If you keep being such a good boy, I may let you cum later." The man groaned as Eren let his tongue run along the whole length of this man's monstrous cock. Usually, the thought would turn Eren off, but the taste of salt made Eren want to taste more so Eren took the whole thing in his mouth once again.

In all honestly, Eren had no idea how he got himself in this mess. The two of them had walked towards the closest parking garage and Eren almost completely sobered up when he saw the all black mustang that this man was stepping into. He couldn't believe that this man owned such a nice car. But with a hollar from the man, Eren quickly jumped into the car. Once in the car, the man pulled Eren in for another rough, teeth clashing kiss, but before the man pulled away, he bit down hard on Eren's lip.

Blood dripped from his lip and the only thing that the man told Eren as he started the car was "to be a good boy." Something was triggered inside of Eren, that he didn't understand, and it made Eren want to prove to this man that he could make this man squirm in his seat. Then as the man was driving, Eren bent over, pulled down the man's zipper with his teeth, and made it his goal to make this man cum before they reached his house.

The man groaned as Eren's lips encased his entire cock; Eren tried hard not to gag as he allowed is tongue to twirl around the cock as he moved back up to the tip. The man's hand threaded in Eren's hair and forced Eren to deep throat him again; the man's hips were involuntarily thrusting in Eren's mouth. Eren's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on the montrous cock.

"This mouth is now mine." The man growled as he thrusted one more time into Eren's mouth before he released his load into Eren's mouth, "No one else's!"

Eren's eyes watered as he forced himself to swallow the large load that burned his throat. Although the soft way that the man was running his finger's through Eren's hair made Eren's heart throb. Getting bold, Eren looked up at the man whose eyes were burning with desire, smirked and then in the sluttiest voice he could muster he pushed the bar a little higher.

"Yes, daddy." Eren licked his lips as he saw the man's eyes grow wide with want. The man growled before throwing the car in park; the tires screeched against the pavement before coming to a complete stop. The man roughly grabbed Eren's jaw and pulled Eren to where their lips were only inches apart.

"I like the sound of that." The man growled as he smirked at Eren, "Now be a good boy and get that sweet ass of yours out of the car." With that said Eren quickly unbuckled himself and all but leaped from the car before standing in front of the car waiting for his mystery man to whisk him away to unknown pleasures.

The mystery man took his time getting out of the car, leaving Eren to stand there marinating in desire as Eren watched every move the man did with hungry eyes. The man finally closed the car door shut, and with a smirk on his face, the man bent down, grabbed Eren's waist, and flung Eren on his shoulder. The man carried Eren with no problem into the house and up the large amount of stairs leading to, where Eren figured was, the man's room.

"Baby, I am going to make you scream tonight." The man hissed as he flung onto the bed and just underdressed Eren with his eyes. The man reached over and flicked the lamp on the nightstand on.

"Well, eat me up, daddy," Eren said with a huge blush on his face as he opened his legs wide for this man. Eren had never done this before, but it felt as if his entire being was on fire. He wanted more.

The man wasted no time grabbing the ends of his own shirt, and Eren swore this man had to be a model the way every position was perfect, as the man lifted his shirt over his head. Eren quickly jumped to his knees and reached out to touch him, but was pushed away.

"No touching." The man sneered as he crawled on top of Eren. The man grabbed the bottom of Eren's shirt and quickly ripped it off throwing it to some place in the room.

Eren groaned as the man's lips latched onto his neck and his hands were on his chest touching every inch of skin that they could reach. Eren's hand reached out to grab onto the man's shoulders for support, but this time the man grabbed both of Eren's wrists and held them over Eren's head. The man harshly bit down on Eren's neck causing Eren to moan. The man licked the blood that trickled down the crook of Eren's neck before pulling up to stare into Eren's eyes.

"You didn't listen to me." The man sneered as Eren's eyes grew wide with worry, "You were a bad boy, and now I am going to punish you."

Eren's heart began pounding in his chest; he had no idea what this man was capable of. The man reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something that made a metallic sound as he pulled it out. The next thing Eren knew was that both of his wrists were handcuffed around the bed frame.

"I told you, brat." The man whispered against Eren's ear causing Eren's ears to turn red before his whole body shook with desire.

The man's weight left Eren for a minute and Eren's eyes shot open to find him, and his eyes landed across the room as the man was looking for something in the closet. Eren bit his lip as he watched the muscles in the man's back contract with every move the man made. Soon the man was walking back towards Eren with stuff in his hands, but Eren was so focused on the dominance that was radiating in this guy's eyes, that Eren didn't notice what the man was holding.

The man placed what ever was in his hands on the nightstand and then with something black in his hands, the man reached over Eren. Then all of a sudden the man tied a black cloth over Eren's eyes; leaving him completely blind and venerable to this stranger. The man scrapped his teeth down Eren's neck as his nails dug into Eren's hips causing Eren to bit his lip. Eren squirmed underneath the man, as he wanted to let his fingers tips run all over this man.

The man's lips quickly made a trail of bites, and kisses down Eren's chest; Eren gasped when a wet tongue circled around his nipple. He arched his back when the man's entire mouth encased his nipple as a skilled hand of a stranger was flicking his other nipple.

"Ah!" Eren yelped when the man bit down on the one nipple; soon a tongue licked the swollen bud.

The man soon switched over to give the neglected nipple the same treatment; with every lick caused Eren to growing louder and louder. Every harsh bite let out a side of Eren that he never knew he had. As the trail of bites made it's way to Eren's defined stomach, as Eren couldn't wait to feel those lips against the most sensitive part of himself. The man's skilled fingers quickly popped the buttons of Eren's jeans and had removed the jeans in a fraction of a minute. Eren's legs twitched for a moment at the sudden air that was hitting them.

Another groan left Eren's lips as the man nibbled on Eren's hipbone; Eren couldn't imagine how many marks this man was making on him. The man's hands massaged the inner thighs as his lips kissed the skin right above Eren's boxers.

"Daddy…" Eren moaned in want as he rolled his hips towards the man hoping to hurry him along, but the man only chuckled.

"Patience." The man murmured against his inner thigh as he feathered the flesh with kisses.

The man's fingers danced along the edge of Eren's boxers before finally pulling them down past his feet and onto the floor. A gasp slipped through Eren's parted lips as a tongue flicked against the tip of Eren's erect penis. The man dipped his head down covering Eren's entire penis with his mouth.

"Daddy!" Eren screamed as the man sucked his penis and rubbed his balls with his one hand.

The man bobbed up and down on Eren's penis as his one free hand let go of Eren's balls and disappeared according to Eren. All of a sudden a slick finger rubbed along the outside of Eren's tight hole before thrusting inside of him. The pants and moans were flying past Eren's lips as he felt as if he was floating on heaven. The man added another finger inside of Eren as he deep throated Eren at the same time; then the man's fingers curled up inside of Eren searching for that one spot. Eren's head thrashed side to side as he could feel himself growing closer to his end. Then all of a sudden, the man's weight was no longer on him, his mouth no longer lingering, and his fingers missing.

"Daddy?" Eren asked into what he assumed was an empty room; Eren twisted his wrists trying to get out of the handcuffs. With a sigh, Eren gave up on trying to get out of the handcuffs.

Harsh hands gripped Eren's waist before flipping him over onto his hands and knees; Eren yelped from the pain in his hands from the handcuffs causing his wrists to cross over one another.

"Ah!" Eren yelled as something large was thrusted inside of his tight hole without warning. The burn of him being stretched caused groans to gurgle from his throat and for him to shake his hips. The man leaned down, putting all of his pressure on Eren's back, and bit down on his ear.

"I'll take that as a go." With that whispered in his ear, all of the man's weight disappeared off of him, but he was still filled inside. Eren opened his mouth to talk, but then his breath got caught in his throat as the item in his ass began to vibrate.

"Ah…" Eren moaned as this toy that was being thrusted into him, was shaking his entire being. The pleasure was radiating throughout his entire body as he felt his lower half begin to tighten.

"Daddy, I am about to come!" Eren screamed as he lowered his head between his arms and moaned again.

"Not yet, baby." The man whispered against Eren's ear as he slipped some ring on Eren's cock. Eren's eyes widened when he realized what was slipped on top of him, "You won't come until I say so."

The man's breath left Eren's ear and once against slipped into the darkness as Eren was shaking with want on the man's bed. A burning pain from his ass caused Eren to lurch forward; the man had spanked him. Eren threw his head back as the man's hand made contact with his bottom one more time.

"You've been a bad boy." The man growled with his hot breath close to Eren's arse. The man's teeth latched onto the tender flesh causing a scream to gargle its way out of Eren's mouth and echo around the room. "Tell me what you want." The man demanded as he slapped Eren's bottom with greater force then before.

"Fuck me, daddy!" Eren screamed when the man removed the toy from inside of him, just to thrust it deeper inside.

"Be more specific." The man growled as his hand brought back that wonderful burn on Eren's ass.

"Daddy, please put your cock deep inside of me and fuck me till I can't walk!" Eren yelled as another slap caused his ass to jiggle, "Mark me up, and make me yours, daddy!"

That did it, with a growl the toy was quickly removed from Eren leaving an empty feeling inside of him, which caused a whimper. The man quickly thrusted himself deep inside of Eren's slick hole making Eren throw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh, baby, you are so tight." The man growled as he twisted his fingers in Eren's brown locks.

The man pulled himself out till the tip was barely in and then slammed himself back into Eren with no mercy. The man's one hand gripped on Eren's hip as his other hand pulled Eren's head back. The man's thrusts were harsh and erotic, but they had drool dripping from Eren's mouth as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Daddy!" Eren screamed as the man's hand left Eren's hip and smacked against Eren's reddened cheeks. The man leaned down, allowing his chest to rest against Eren's back, and licked Eren's shoulder before his teeth dug into Eren's flesh. "Ah! Please, daddy!"

"What?" The man teased as he licked the shell of Eren's ear, "Tell me what you want, baby?" Eren moaned as another slap against his ass made his mouth water; the built up pressure in his groin was causing his mind to trickle into insanity.

"I want to touch you, daddy!" Eren screamed as he rolled his hips back into the man causing the man to grunt, "I want to see…ah! To cum!"

"Will you be a good boy?" The man growled against Eren's neck as he nibbled on the reddened flesh.

"Yes, daddy!" Eren screamed as the man's thrusts hit that special button inside of him that made his whole body shake with pleasure.

The next think Eren knew, he was flipped back over on his back, the handcuffs were gone, and the mystery man was removing the blindfold from his eyes. Eren blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on the cold eyes staring into his. The man captured Eren's lips as he thrusted deep inside of him. The man licked up all of Eren's moans as the man wrapped Eren's legs around his waist.

Eren grew tighter around the man as the man's thrusts become more erotic and less precise. Eren ripped his mouth away from the man's and let the moans roll off of his tongue with no shame. The man reached down and pulled the cock ring off of Eren's strained dick. Eren's nails dug deep into the man's back most likely drawing blood as the man growled into Eren's neck.

"Daddy, I'm going to cum!" Eren moaned in between pants as he could feel himself unraveling by the very minute. The pressure was building up and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He didn't know why, but he was silently asking for permission to let go.

"Who do you belong to?" The man growled against Eren's neck as Eren let out another scream of pleasure when the man slammed into him with no mercy.

"You!" Eren screamed as his nails dragged down the man's shoulders, "No one else, just…ah! You!"

"Cum for me." The man whispered in Eren's ear as he licked the shell. Those were the magic words.

Eren's eyes clenched shut as bit down on the man's shoulder and he felt himself cum all over his stomach. Eren saw white as he was slowly coming back down from high. Eren felt the man's dick grow larger before the man harshly bit down on the crook of Eren's neck before Eren felt himself being filled with the man's sperm. Eren groaned at the feeling of the sperm leaking out of him.

The man slowly pulled himself out of Eren, causing both of them to let out a whimper or a grunt. The man fell beside Eren, with a sigh; a second later the man was off the bed. Eren turned himself to the side to watch the man walk into what appeared to be a bathroom.

Eren felt his cock twitch at the sight of the man's muscular back and Eren bit his lip when he saw how nice and toned the man's ass was. Eren groaned as he fell back over on his back and crossed his arms over his eyes.

Eren felt himself drifting into sleep, but was jumped awake by a cold cloth against his chest. Eren shot up, but with gently eyes and a gentle hand, he was pushed back down. The man smiled at him before cleaning up Eren's chest. Eren's heart thumped in his chest, as he watched how gently the man was treating him now. Eren's head fell back in the pillows as he allowed his eyes to drift close to the soothing sensation of the man cleaning him.

* * *

An annoying ringing in the distance caused Eren to slowly wake up with a groan. Who the hell was calling him this early in the morning, without opening his eyes, Eren's hand swung out to the side of him and patted the bed around him searching for the phone. Once his hand landed on the cold phone, he peered his eyes open enough to answer it, before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hmm, Yes?" Eren yawned into the phone as he tried his hardest to stay awake.

"Eren!" A frantic voice yelled on the other side of the phone, "I am glad you answered. I have been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

"Sorry," Eren mumbled into the phone as he tried to figure out why his father was calling him at this hour.

"I forgot something at the house that I need for work today." His father said on the other end of the phone, "My boss isn't in yet, which is odd, but I need you to bring me in the folder that is sitting on my desk in my office."

"Okay, sounds good." Eren yawned and tried his best to snuggle back into the really warms sheets.

"Don't you fall asleep on me!" His dad yelled, causing Eren's eyes to shoot open, "I don't know when my boss will get in, he is never late. So you need to hurry!"

"Okay, okay, dad.' Eren said as he tried to sit up, but a strong pair of arms pulled him right back down. Eren made a confused face, but tried not to freak out, "I'll see you then, bye."

Eren quickly hung up the phone and slowly turned his head behind him to see what had held him down. Eren almost screamed when he saw that there was an extremely handsome man laying next to him with his arms wrapped around Eren's body. Eren laid there with wide eyes trying to figure out what happened last night.

Eren's mouth went wide as his face grew instantly red when all of the memories of the night before hit him like a brick. Eren glanced down at his wrists to see that there were red marks around his wrists; Eren groaned, he couldn't believe that he actually acted like that last night. He never even got the man's name!

Since Eren couldn't change the past, he decided to try and leave as quick and quietly as he could before the man beside him woke up. Eren quickly ordered an Uber to pick him up as he slowly slid out from underneath the man's arm. The man mumbled something, and Eren froze for a moment to see if he had woken the sleeping stranger beside him. But the man simply turned over and drifted back to sleep.

Sighing to himself, Eren quickly threw on his clothes, grabbed his phone, and then sprinted out the door. Eren ran down the stairs and he was out of breath by the time he hit the bottom. Why did a single man need such a large house? Eren quickly ran out of the door and stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the ground impatiently.

When the Uber finally arrived, Eren couldn't jump inside of it fast enough. Once the car was pulling away, Eren sighed in relief. For some reason, Eren glanced back at the house only to see the naked man standing in the window watching Eren drive away. A blush covered Eren's face before he turned back around and he took three deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't like he was ever going to see this man again; there was no reason to feel bad.

* * *

Eren tapped his foot against the elevator floor as he watched the numbers flash as the elevator climbed up the floors. When the doors finally opened, Eren sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked onto the floor. He knew where his dad's cubical was, but his dad said to meet him in his boss's office. Eren gritted his teeth as his hip was throbbing with every step; that man sure did a number on his body last night.

There were bite marks, and hickeys scattered along his torso and even some on his back. Plus, he had a bruise of what looks like a handprint on his right cheek and his hips were killing him. If he ever saw that guy again, he was going to kill him. Or at least, that is what Eren was telling himself. But the images of the night before were causing a blush to cover his face.

Eren looked at the door for a minute before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Here is the envelope," Eren said while pushing open the door and never taking his eyes off of his shoes.

"Ah, so I see he is too old to call you daddy, anymore" A deep voice chuckled; the voice made images of the night before flash behind his eyes.

Eren's eyes grew wide as his head shot up to see the man that was laying next to him this morning half sitting on the desk with the label _Boss_ on it. Eren's mouth hung open and Eren's dad chuckled. The man in front of him was the same man who dominated Eren's entire being last night, and even being in front of him now Eren felt a weird desire to be near him.

"This is my son, Eren." Eren's dad said as he stood up out of the chair he was sitting in to grab the envelope that was still in Eren's outstretched arm. "Eren, this is my boss. Levi Ackerman."

The man pushed off of his desk and took a couple steps towards the still shocked Eren. The man grabbed Eren's hand before bowing a little bit; as he bowed his eyes were glued to Eren's.

"Please, call me Rivaille."


	2. Stained in Black Ink

Author's Note: I am so surprised how many people favorite and followed this story so soon, and I want to thank you all for that! Chikuzen-ni is a Japanese dish, which consists of Braised Chicken and vegetables. Please comment and let me know what you think, seeing people comment on my stories always brings a smile to my face! Enjoy!

Stained in Black Ink

"Well, Eren," His father said with a frown on his face, "Aren't you going to say hello?" His father's words shook him from the shock he was in, but every time his eyes met Levi's all Eren could think of was the night before. A blush covered Eren's features and although Eren tried to hide it, the blush didn't go unnoticed by Levi.

"Don't worry about it," Levi said with a smirk taking a couple steps back, "I think he may be coming down with something, his face is all red," Levi commented gesturing to the blush that was now trickling down Eren's throat.

"Oh, you're right," Grisha replied as he took a couple steps towards Eren, "You feeling okay, Eren?" Grisha stretched his hand out to allow the back of his hand to rest against Eren's forehead.

Eren was still wide-eyed that Levi even had the nerve to say something that in front of Eren's father. Eren closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, he was determined to resist Levi's charm.

"I am fine, dad." Eren said shooing away his father's worried hand; Eren gave his dad a reassuring smile to try to help his cause, but failing miserably considering the look on Grisha's face. Eren sighed; he needed to get a better hold on his emotions.

"Maybe it is just too hot in my office for his tastes?" Levi suggested with a shrug as he made his way behind his desk. Eren glared at the man who was now sitting with a huge smirk on his face. "Why don't you sit down? You have been standing this whole time; it must be hurting your hips to stand that long."

Eren's upper lip twitched with anger, as Levi full out knew that Eren could not sit without it being irritating. Eren's teeth ground together as he kept himself back from snapping at the older man. Grisha sat back down in his chair completely oblivious to the tension that was in the room.

"No, that's fine, I should go," Eren sneered towards Levi, "Let you guys continue with work." Eren turned his back and was ready to walk out of the door, but his father's voice caused him to stop.

"Actually, we were right to go to lunch." Eren's dad said with a smile on his face, "Why don't you come along?" Eren's eyes went wide as his brain ticked trying to find a way out of this lunch.

"Come for me." Levi smirked as the words rolled off of his tongue; Eren froze as his entire body visibly shook from the words. Eren had to bite his lip to hold back the urge to moan as the memory took control of his body and his mind. His eyes lowered and darkened as he refused to turn around and give Levi the satisfaction knowing it affected Eren that much. This whole transaction took place in only a second so Grisha didn't notice anything as Levi continued, "I would love to know more about you."

"I respectfully decline," Eren spit out as he opened the door and left before Levi could tease anymore.

 _This should be fun_ , Levi thought to himself with a delicious smirk on his face as he watched Eren run from the room.

* * *

"Where did you run off to at the club, Eren?" Armin asked Eren with clear agitation in his voice.

"I went home." Eren lied through his teeth hoping that Armin didn't pick up on the obvious.

"Eren, we share an apartment together," Armin rolled his eyes, "and when I got back, you weren't here." Eren turned around with a blank look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at Armin.

"You sound like a wife who thinks her husband is cheating on her." Eren chuckled as he tried to walk pass Armin and into the kitchen, but Armin stood in his path with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You had Mikasa screaming at us last night because we didn't have a clue where you were!" Armin threw his hands up in the air as Eren began to feel bad. Eren knew how protective Mikasa could be, "It took us awhile to convince her not to call the police, so where were you?"

"I told you," Eren glared at Armin with agitation in his own voice, "I went home. I went to my father's house because I didn't feel like being woken up when you drunkards got back. Happy?"

Armin's eyes went wide and he lowered his hands when he realized that no one actually checked Grisha's house for Eren.

"I'm sorry, Eren," Armin said as he lowered his head, "No one thought to look there because we didn't think you guys were at those terms yet."

Eren couldn't help but to sigh; Armin was right, he and Grisha weren't on those terms yet. Eren came out to his father as gay after his father was caught in bed with another man. Grisha was not happy to learn his son was gay and he didn't try to hide it either. He let Eren know exactly how he felt, and Eren was so angry that he moved out. This was after Eren had graduated high school, so Eren was going to move out to go to college anyways, but now the move out was an angry one. Eren and Armin bought an apartment together that was in between both of their colleges; of course, Eren and his father began talking again after a month, but Eren hadn't spent the night since he moved out. So tension was still high between father and son as Grisha pretends that the whole ordeal never happened.

"It was kind of a test run to see if I could stomach staying in the house with him." Eren mumbled as he tried to push passed Armin, but once again Armin stopped him. This time, Armin wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," Armin mumbled into Eren's chest, "Your night must have been terrible and I made it worse by screaming at you."

Eren wrapped his arms around arms around Armin and struggled to find the words to say. He was making Armin believe that he had been overcoming a huge fear of his when in actuality he was being fucked by some stranger. Well, he wasn't a stranger anymore.

"It's okay." Eren mumbled into Armin's hair, "it was my fault for not telling you when I left." Armin pulled away and smiled at Eren before walking into the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to make for lunch?" Armin yelled behind him as he looked all around the fridge for something for them to eat. Eren peered into the fridge from behind Armin and cringed at the sight.

"I guess we need to go grocery shopping today…" Eren trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. Armin slowly closed the refrigerator doors with a grimace on his face.

"I would do it today, but I have a huge test in two days and I really need to study." Armin sighed as he rubbed his chin, but the voice that Armin was using made it clear to Eren that Armin wanted Eren to go out shopping.

"Fine!" Eren yelled throwing his hands in the air as he began to walk towards the front door, "You win! I'll go this time!"

"Wait!" Armin yelled at Eren before Eren could leave the kitchen; Eren turned around and raised his eyebrow at Armin. Armin held out a small folded up piece of paper, "I already made you a list." Eren glared at Armin as Armin let out a sheepish giggle.

"Ugh!" Eren grumbled some inappropriate words as he heard Armin laughing in the kitchen. Eren grabbed his wallet, coat, and keys and made his way out the door.

* * *

Eren squinted his eyes at the piece of paper as he tried to make sense of what Armin had written. You would think since Armin was so smart that he would be able to write neatly, but no. Armin had horrid handwriting; that is why Eren always told Armin that Armin would make a good doctor.

Eren pushed the shopping cart down the aisle as he looked up and down the shelves looking for something called baking soda. Sure, Eren had seen it in the cabinets, but he never knew what it was used for. So, he never touched it. But Eren couldn't find it for the life of him; he got an excited a couple of times because he saw baking powder and was quickly disappointed and angered by the wrong second word.

"Why can't freaking baking powder work," Eren grumbled to himself as he pushed his cart further down the isle, "No! We are too fancy for that shit."

"Boy, you are sure lucky you are cute." A deep voice from behind him caused a pleasurable shiver to snake its way down Eren's spine. Eren quickly whipped around silently begging for it to be Levi but also begging for it not to be him.

To Eren's pleasure and also to his demise, the gorgeous male was standing behind him with a smirk on his face. Eren glared at the slightly shorter male before turning back around to his cart and walking away. He nibbled on his lips as his eyes frantically looked up and down the aisle for the damn baking soda; Eren didn't know if he was going to be able to control himself if he gave himself even a small amount of time with the seductive male.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" The man yelled as the voice made Eren freeze in his tracks. Eren didn't know why, but Eren had an urge deep inside of him that made him want to listen to everything this man said. Eren's hands tightened on the shopping cart as his heartbeat grew faster as he heard the click of Levi's shoes coming closer.

"Well, you see, I need to quickly finish shopping," Eren rubbed the back of his head as a sheepish laughter left his lips. Eren wasn't exactly lying; he had only gotten, at most, half of the list done.

"Ah, and here I thought you were running away from me," Levi licked his lips as his eyes traveled up from Eren's feet to his eyes. Eren's mouth went dry and it fell slightly opened, as he couldn't find the words to respond. "Here."

Eren's eyebrow rose as he looked at what was in Levi's hand; Levi was holding out an orange box with a red circle on the front of it. On closer inspection Eren realized it was the baking soda that he had been looking for. Eren's eyes went wide as a huge smile filled his features as he was beginning to think that this man really wasn't that bad.

"Oh, well, thank you," Eren stuttered as he reached out to grab the box out of Levi's hand, but when Eren's hand grew close, Levi ripped the box away from Eren. Eren's smile fell to a small frown when he watched the orange box slip from his reach.

"Not yet, baby." Levi purred as Eren's eyes darkened as the sight of the man licking him came to mind. Eren shook those thoughts out of his head and tried to concentrate. "You need to do something for me." Eren scuffed at the man and turned his back on the shorter man.

"I don't need you to find it." Eren threw his one hand in the air as he walked away from Levi. As Eren pushed the cart away he quickly wished that Levi would chase after him or stop him. Eren subconsciously rubbed his one wrist as he could feel the chill of the metallic cuffs holding him back; Eren's eyes grew wide as his feet came to a stop and gritted his teeth in anger. He needed to stop running into this man; Levi turned him into a pile of putty in his diabolical hands.

"Be a good boy for daddy." A tongue against his ear caused a quiet moan to slip from his lips. Eren's eyes shot open and his hand clamped over his mouth; Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Levi walk up behind him. "All I need you to do, baby, is let me make love to you again."

A hand ran up underneath Eren's shirt and lightly scratched up and down Eren's side. Eren's face grew hot as he began to stutter; his brain was shutting down with every hot breath that was in his ear. The urge to give into Levi was growing by the passing second.

Levi glanced down the aisle to make sure no one was with them before harshly grabbing the back of Eren's head and pulled him down to Levi's lips. Their lips smashed against one another as teeth clashed and hands searched blindly to feel one another. Eren's hands twisted up in Levi's hair as Levi nibbled on Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance. When Eren didn't open his mouth fast enough Levi harshly bit down on Eren's bottom lip causing Eren to gasp. Levi wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Eren's mouth circling around Eren's tongue in a rough dance of dominance.

Eren could feel his knees growing weak as he began losing his breath and losing his will to go home tonight. Eren pulled his head back in order to breathe, but Levi's lips didn't leave his body as they traveled down to Eren's neck. The blush had trickled its way down Eren's neck and Levi followed it with his tongue. Eren could feel his pants growing tighter as his erection pushed up against he zipper of his pants.

"Let me drink up your milk tonight, baby," Levi whispered against Eren's neck as Levi palmed Eren's erection through his jeans. Eren's breath was coming out in pants as his eyes clenched closed. Just when Eren was about to give into Levi, a loud ringtone from Eren's phone froze both men.

Eren used to the distraction of his phone to quickly pushed Levi off of him and run away from the man. Eren panted as he quickly pushed the cart up to the front of the store; Eren was in such a rush that he didn't even realize that he had forgotten to grab half of the items on the list.

* * *

"You forgot the milk?" Armin groaned as Eren heard Armin slam the refrigerator door closed. Eren turned his head away from Armin trying to hide the blush that was beginning to form on Eren's face as he thought about what Levi had said to him, "How am I supposed to have my midnight cereal later tonight?" Eren rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Oh, how ever will you live?" Eren chuckled as he was still putting away groceries, "I did buy cereal though." Eren stated as he held out the Trix box to his friend; this only made Armin glare at Eren again.

"Great!" Armin hollered throwing his hands up, "How can I eat cereal without milk?" Eren paused as he pretend to think about it, and then threw his one hand up as if he got an idea.

"I know this is crazy, but you could put in in a bowl, grab a spoon, and just eat it!" Armin eye twitched and turned around and stomped back down the hallway. Eren started laughing as Armin raised his two arms in the air and flipped Eren off as Armin stalked back to his room.

Once Eren calmed himself down, he reached into the last box and his eyes widened when he pulled out an orange box. Eren tried to remember when Levi had placed the box in his cart, but all Eren could remember is the way Levi's tongue left inside of him and on his skin. Eren groaned and then turned the box over and to his surprise, he saw elegant script written in black sharpie.

 _So, What Do You Say, Brat?_

Eren closed his eyes as he remembered how Levi felt grinding up against him on the dance floor. Eren could almost feel Levi's heated breath in his ear and his hands running up and down his body. Sighing to himself, Eren opened his eyes and was shocked to that a phone number followed the message. Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he leaned against his counter staring at the box trying to decide what to do.

Eren's head shot up when he heard his phone ringing on the table; Eren slowly walked over to his phone as he was trying to tell himself that there was no way that Levi could have gotten his number. Eren slid the bar on the screen without looking who was calling and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Eren said into the phone as he placed the baking soda on the counter before walking into the other room.

"Hey, Eren! How are you?" Eren sighed in relief when he heard his dad's voice on the other end of the line.

"I am good, dad,' Eren said glancing at the clock on the wall wondering what his dad wanted, "What made you call, dad?" Eren could hear some metallic clinging along with a fire alarm in the background and figured his dad was trying to cook again. His father was never a good cook and his mother cooked every meal, every day, until the day she died when Eren was ten.

"Well, people from work are coming over tonight for dinner," Eren sighed and slapped his forehead knowing where this was going, "And, I tried to make your mom's Chikuzen-ni recipe, but I ended up burning the entire thing."

"And now you need me to come over and fix it?" Eren sighed as he already had thrown his jacket and was reaching for his keys that were sitting on the table in the kitchen.

"Could you?" Eren could hear his father's desperation from the other side of the phone and there was no way he could tell his father no. This could be a very important dinner; if people from his father's work were going to be there, then this could be his father trying to impress them.

"I'll be there shortly." Eren quickly said goodbye and then hung up the phone. Sighing to himself, Eren really wasn't in the mood to entertain people from his father's work.

Eren walked over to the hallway to yell to Armin that he would be back soon in a couple of hours and Eren chuckled when Armin yelled that Eren better come back with milk. Eren rushed out of the door forgetting all about the promise stained in black in black ink on the orange box sitting on the counter.


	3. Nothing But Silence

Author's Note: When classes start back up again, I wont be able to update as often. So I am updating as much as I can before classes and softball starts up again. I also can't stop thinking about where I want to bring this story. Thank you for reading and like always: Please review and let me know what you think!

Nothing But Silence

Eren gripped onto his satchel as he stared at the large house in front of him; he looked like a terrified kitten as he stood outside the house just staring. It wasn't as if he was scared or anything; Eren simply dreaded ever having to make conversation with his father; it always let to if Eren has 'gotten a girlfriend yet', and that conversation always left a bitter taste in both of their mouths.

Sighing, Eren walked up the stone steps already planning how the night was going to go. He was expecting the guests to be arriving within an hour or so; Eren figured that he would have a decent amount of time to prepare the meal and maybe if he was lucky he could eat and leave before any of his father's coworkers wanted to talk to him.

Eren reached out for the door handle and he finalized the plan in his head, he was going to cook, eat, and then run. There would be no fights with his dad tonight; Eren just wanted it to be simple and easy. But all hopes of simple and easy were shattered when he opened up the door and was met with familiar eyes.

"Oi, brat, I didn't know you would be coming tonight." Levi hung up his coat before he turned around with a smirk on his face. Eren's lip began to twitch as the annoyance ran though his body like a fire. Eren's plan for an easy night seemed to be slipping away by the very minute.

"Please, I need to get cooking." Eren mumbled as he shoved passed Levi after kicking off his shoes by the front door. Eren kept his head down as he marched his way into the kitchen; he was trying his hardest not to attract the attention of any unwanted guests.

Eren quickly walked over to the one cupboard and pulled out a white apron. A smile fell on his face as he quickly slipped it over his head and tied it around his waist. Sure his tank top or sweats didn't need to be protected, but when Eren would cook with his mother, when he was little, they both would wear aprons. It became a routine that they did; one that Eren continued even after her death.

Eren quickly plugged his phone into a small speaker and placed the music on shuffle. Eren shook his hips all the way over the fridge as he grabbed the package of chicken and placed it on the cutting board. Eren grabbed a knife, but then it occurred to him that he didn't know exactly how many people would be joining them for dinner. Sighing Eren placed the knife back down on the counter and walked over to the living room.

Eren tried to stay hidden in the corner as he counted the people that were sitting around on the couches discussing something. There was a bunch of paperwork on the coffee table in the middle of all three couches. First there was his father, then there was a lady sitting on the same couch as him with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and big glasses. Eren raised his eyebrow as he watched the enthusiastic woman all but shove the paperwork in his father's face. Then there was an older bald man with a greyish mustache sitting on the couch next to his father and the weird woman; the older man had a faint blush to his cheeks, which told Eren that the man was certainly buzzed.

That was only three, plus him and that would only be four people. Well that isn't too bad, but then it hit Eren. _Where is Levi?_ Eren's eyes scanned the room, but he couldn't spot the shorter man anywhere. Eren shrugged, figuring Levi maybe went to the bathroom or maybe, even better, he left!

Eren would never admit it, but the thought that Levi would leave without saying goodbye actually dampened Eren's mood. Eren dragged his feet back to the kitchen with the number four in his head. He was going over the ingredients in his head as he made his way back over to the packaged chicken. Eren picked the knife back up with a sigh as he allowed the blade of the knife to puncture the plastic on the chicken and then dragged the knife to create a rip.

"You have been a bad boy." A sneer from behind him caused Eren to jump and caused the knife to knick Eren's hand. Eren quickly dropped the knife as his other hand clamped onto the cut that was now bleeding.

"The hell!" Eren yelled as he turned to face Levi, who still had an amused look on his face even though Eren got hurt. "What is your problem? Who just sneaks up on people like that? Especially when that person is holding a knife!"

Levi walked out of the room for the minute making the rage bubble up in Eren, but the rage fizzled out when Levi returned into the room with a first aid kit in his hands. Levi did not meet Eren's eyes as Levi harshly grabbed Eren by the wrist and dragged him over to a chair. Eren sat down in the chair not wanting to disobey the quieter man. For some reason, Eren felt as if he had disappointed the older man in some way.

"Let me see." Levi said as he knelt down in front of Eren still not looking Eren in the eyes. Eren did as he was told; he moved his right hand and held his left palm up to Levi. Levi looked at the gash in Eren's hand before turning his attention to the first aid kit.

Eren leaned forward a little as he tried to look to see what was in the first aid box, but he couldn't see past Levi's hands. Levi pulled out a tube of disinfectant before he dabbed a little onto Eren's wound. Eren watched in wonder as Levi pulled out some bandages before quickly wrapping Eren's left hand. Levi's brow was knitted closely together as Eren realized how concentrated Levi was on helping Eren. A smile came to Eren's face as Levi finished up the wrapping and let lightly tapped the hand signally that he was done.

"Good as new." Levi whispered as he looked into Eren's eyes with a genuine smile on his face. Eren slowly stood up with a blush covering his face.

"Thank you." Eren stuttered as he rubbed the fresh bandages that were covering his hand. Maybe Levi wasn't such a bad guy.

"Anytime, but only a brat would be able to cut themselves like that." Levi chuckled to himself as he stood up. Eren's eyes went wide with annoyance as once again Levi had proven that he was not, in fact, a nice guy.

"I can't believe you." Eren muttered to himself as he pushed past Levi, but was quickly surprised when he felt a familiar sting on his right ass cheek. Eren squeaked before quickly turning around to see Levi walking out of the kitchen. "Ass!" Eren loudly sneered to himself as he angrily began cutting up the raw chicken.

* * *

Eren threw the flower shaped carrots into the pot with a huge smile on his face; Eren closed his eyes to allow the smell to circle up to this nose and a sweet sigh slipped through Eren's lips. Eren stood up straight and began stirring the ingredients together with a wooden spoon as he shook his hips along with the song. Eren had flung his sweatpants off when he was cooking the chicken; the small kitchen got hot extremely fast and he had shorts under his sweats so Eren took his pants off. The shorts may have been a little short and a little tight, but Eren didn't think that anyone would be coming in the kitchen anytime soon so it was okay.

Eren closed his eyes and allowed his hips to sway as the rhythm rolled along. A smile crawled up Eren's face as he found himself relaxing into the beat. A halt in the music caused Eren to open his eyes in confusion. All of a sudden a familiar beat echoed through the room and a body was pressed up against his back.

A gasp left Eren's mouth as a pair of hips grinded against him along with the beat of the song. Familiar rough hands ran up and down Eren's sides, and Eren couldn't help but to move his hips against the man's. A hand ran up Eren's chest, danced over his neck, and harshly gripped Eren's jaw. The hand pulled Eren's head back and teeth bit down on the shell of Eren's ear.

"Remember this song?" Levi sneered into Eren's ear as Levi grinded against Eren. Levi's hand left Eren's jaw to lightly trail up Eren's shoulder and Levi's nails scratched down Eren's back till they reached mid back. Once his hands landed in the right spot Levi shoved Eren so that Eren was bent over the counter. Levi's hand traveled underneath Eren's shorts and began pumping the half erected dick as Levi thrusted his hips into Eren's ass. "Remember this, brat?"

Eren's eyes had clenched shut and the only response he could manage was a cracked moan. Levi's hand was pumping in sync with his thrusts and Eren had to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud. Sure, Levi had jeans on, but Eren could feel Levi's large girth through the material. The hand the was gripping onto Eren's hip slowly drifted lower and went under Eren's shorts to cup his ass.

"You sure seem eager for someone who called me an ass earlier." Levi sneered as his nails dug into Eren's arse. Eren let out a yelp when Levi's hand quickly left Eren's shorts and slapped that same cheek. "Oh, I remember you loving that." Another sneer as once again the tingly sensation returned to Eren's ass as Levi slapped him once again. With every slap, Eren's lips turned up in a smile and a silent moan rolled off of his tongue.

Eren groaned and almost couldn't breathe as Levi's hand quickened its pace. Eren's closed eyes snapped open when a cold draft hit his back end; before Eren could protest, a slick tongue ran across Eren's tightened hole. Eren clamped a hand over his mouth as he was having trouble holding back the moans. Levi smirked as felt Eren's one leg beginning to quiver; Levi knew what this meant so he began circling the puckered hole, not giving in to what Eren was craving just yet.

Eren was now panting ad his hips were rolling back against Levi's face. The want was growing inside of Eren and he was about to crack. The sweat was dripping from his forehead as his hair was beginning to stick to it. Levi smirked as he worked his hand faster; Eren threw his head back and moaned as Levi watched the blush trickling down Eren's neck.

"Come on, baby." Levi whispered as he finally slipped his tongue inside Eren. "Cum for me." His hand pumped Eren's shaft as Levi's other hand harshly squeezed Eren's ass.

"I…am…ah!" Eren clamped his hand back over his mouth as both of his legs were now shaking, "bout to cum!" Then every hand left his body.

Eren's eyes widened as his whole body grew cold; the saliva dripping down his leg seemed to chill Eren to the bone. Eren went to move but a gentle kiss on Eren's sore cheek caused Eren to freeze.

"Bad boys don't cum." Levi whispered against Eren's cheek; he quickly placed another chaste kiss in the same spot. Then as fast as Levi had shown up, he was gone. Leaving Eren bent over the countertop, with his pants around his ankles just as that familiar song faded out to nothing but silence.

* * *

Eren's lip was twitching as he slammed the plate down in front of Levi; all Levi did in response was smirk at the younger male. Eren stomped his way over to the other side of the table where Grisha was sitting.

"Don't be so rude Eren." Grisha whispered as Eren placed a plate in front of Grisha. Eren bit down on his tongue to stop him from clicking it.

Eren didn't even glance at this father as he stood back up so he could walk out of the room to grab the other two plates. There was no way Eren would be sitting at the same table as Lucifer. Eren's anger began to boil, he hated how this man could so easily manipulate him; it was if Levi knew all of the buttons to press that made Eren's legs shake.

Eren scooped up the other two plates and, with a sigh, he walked back into the dining room. Eren walked past Levi, looking straight over his head, to give the odd woman her plate. Eren smiled at the woman before continuing to the older bald man, which still looked pretty plastered at this point.

"What a nice son you have, Grisha." The bald man commented as he raised his wine glass up in the air before almost chugging the entire glass.

"Yes, he is very subservient." Levi added as he swirled the wine around in his glass. His eyes rose from his wine straight to the fiery sea green eyes of Eren who was glaring him down.

"Well, if that is all, I'll be heading out soon." Eren said with a smile on his face as he watched the shock fill Levi's eyes, but soon Levi's eyes were filled with passion.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Levi questioned as he motioned towards the seat next to him. Eren went to turn down the offer, but his father questioned him first.

"Have you eaten yet?" Grisha asked and before Eren could even lie, Grisha knew that he was lying. "Sit and eat with us."

"Oh, yes." The woman said with a huge smile on her face, "We won't bite. Come, Come."

The bald man hadn't said a word and he didn't need to. It was already decided for Eren, he was going to have to eat dinner with them. Eren left the room as soon as he could so the people in the other room didn't see the annoyance that was written all over Eren's face. Eren grabbed his plate and headed towards the dining room, but didn't enter it yet. He just stood a couple steps away from the opening asking himself what he did to deserve this treatment.

With a deep breath, Eren took a step in the dining room and at first, he was met with all smiles. Except for one; that one licked his lips and Eren quickly looked away, but the blush was already forming on his face. Eren refused to sit right next to Levi, but he wanted to tease Levi like Levi teased him. So Eren sat in the seat next to the empty seat that Levi wished him to sit in. Eren was positive that there was no way that Levi could get to him with a chair in between them.

Eren slowly nibbled at his food as the other people at the table talked about the company and the upcoming meetings. Eren tried to stay attention at first, but he quickly found himself lost in all the technical terms so he decided that he didn't care enough to continue listening. Once and awhile, one of them would try to bring him into the conversation, but Eren would quickly be swallowed up by everyone else's words and thoughts.

"Eren." A voice dragged him out of his thoughts; Eren's head shot up and his eyes landed on the woman, he learned that her name was Hanji. "What college did you say you went to?"

"Shiganshina University." Eren said with a smile on his face; he put his fork down and allowed all of his attention to be on Hanji.

"What are you studying to be?" Eren opened his mouth to answer but his voice was stolen when he felt something rubbing up against his groin. Eren glanced over to see Levi smirking at him with both of his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well…I actually am undecided right now." Eren managed to squeak out as Levi's heel dug into Eren's crotch. Eren tried to slow down his breathing as Levi used one of his toes to draw designs against Eren's shorts. "I am getting all of my general education courses out of the...way." Eren half moaned out the last word, but no one seemed to notice.

Eren barely made it through the conversation with Hanji before Eren was once again kicked out of the new conversation. Eren would have been relieved when Hanji was finished questioning him, but Levi was still pressing his foot up against Eren's erection. Eren tried to eat his food normally, but once and awhile Levi would roughly press his heel against Eren's dick and it took all of Eren's will to not drop his fork.

Eren tried to calm down his breathing as his breath was now slipping out as uncontrollable pants. Eren clenched his eyes shut and tried counting to ten, but Levi noticed and once again roughly pressed his heel against Eren. Eren's face was fully flushed as Eren's anger was also racing. Eren slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. Every conversation halted as everyone stared at Eren; Eren quickly realized what he had done and panicked.

"Uh… I just realized that I have homework to do." Eren managed to spit out before grabbing his plate and rushing out of the room barely holding onto his dignity.

* * *

"Stupid ass horny old man." Eren mumbled to himself as he scrubbed the plate in his hand. "Why does he have to be such an ass?" Eren sneered as he placed the plate on the towel next to the sink. A voice behind him caused him to jump and almost drop the next plate he grabbed.

"Why didn't you call me?" Levi questioned standing only a couple steps away from Eren with his arms crossed over his chest.

Eren huffed at the question, but did not give an answer. Eren just continued washing the dishes, and the only reason Eren didn't answer is because he didn't have an answer. He didn't have an answer for any of the questions he received tonight, from others or from himself. Eren felt himself tense up as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. To his surprise, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's small waist and pulled him flush up against Levi's chest.

"If I have to hunt you down again, you won't like the punishment this time." Levi sweetly whispered against Eren's ear allowing his lips to brush up against it, "Call me, brat."

With those sweet words, Levi walked away and Eren just stood there motionless as he listened to the footsteps slowly fade out to nothing but silence.


	4. To Just Go Home

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that has kept up with this story! I am having so much fun writing it! I know the bad guy is weird and you may not like it, but trust me, it will make more sense later on! Please, as always, Review and let me know what you think!

To Just Go Home

"The hell…" Eren muttered as he flung himself on the couch with a loud, aggravated sigh. Eren glanced over at the clock, but the moments seemed to click by slower and slower. Eren stared at the phone that was sitting so gently in his clenched fists. A voice caused Eren to jump and glance over his shoulder and behind the couch to see his friend stumbling out of the hallway.

"Eren, what are you doing awake?" Armin mumbled as he rubbed one of his eyes with a closed fist. Eren almost laughed at his friend's appearance; the blonde's hair had a terrible cowlick on the right side of his head and he had a perfect line of drool going from the corner or his lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Eren's voice turned somber as he turned his attention back on the cellphone.

"You okay?" Armin said with concern in his eyes as he walked around the side of the couch. Eren looked up at him with a sad smile and let out a halfhearted chuckle.

"Yeah, I just had a really bad dream, I guess." Eren mumbled as he laid his head back up against the couch. IT wasn't a complete lie, the dream was bothering him, but it wasn't the dream by itself.

* * *

"What do you say, baby?" A dark voice whispered against his ear as a tongue snaked out and licked the shell of his ear. Eren could feel the man's weight against his back as the man draped over him like a blanket.

A gasp came out of Eren's mouth as a hand ran down his spine as the man slowly lifted his weight off of Eren. The hand danced around, but in the end it landed on his ass. Another hand clamped over Eren's mouth as the man nibbled on Eren's shoulder causing a shiver to run down Eren's spine.

"You know what this means?" The man whispered against Eren's back as gentle kisses where left splattered against Eren's back. Everywhere the man touched seemed to ignite a fire making Eren yearn for more. "Don't you?"

Eren's eyes clenched closed as he allowed his head to fall into a nod finally succumbing to defeat. Eren could basically feel the smirk on the man's face as the chills inside Eren were racing through each one of his veins causing his entire body to rock with shivers. A pair of teeth digging into his right shoulder caused Eren to gasp, but also to expose more of his shoulder to the man. Completely submitting to the powerful man behind him.

"You belong to me."

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Armin asked as he was beginning to wake up more by each passing minute. Eren chuckled at how pitiful he must look, but Armin had no idea what the dream was about, so maybe he didn't look too bad.

"No, it's fine." Eren said as he locked his phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Why don't we just go back to bed?"

Eren could tell that Armin didn't believe that everything was okay, but Armin turned around to walk out of the room without another word. Eren silently followed the blonde haired guy, but right before Eren walked down the hallway, he turned around to glance at the phone on the counter. Eren sneered as he forced himself to look away and walk to his room where the fear of a similar dream kept him up all night.

* * *

"Dad, you are killing me." Eren groaned as he held his phone with his shoulder as he put his on his coat, switching shoulders when it was necessary.

"I am sorry, Eren, but if I'm going to be able to work from home I need my laptop." A rough voice coughed through the phone; Eren could hear it in his dad's voice that he wasn't feeling well. "And Mr. Ackerman is very particular with cleanliness and does not like it when people come in sick."

"Fine." Eren muttered as he grabbed his keys off of the coffee table, "Your laptop is on your desk, correct?"

"Yes, and please apologize to Mr. Ackerman for me." With that said, Eren said his goodbyes and hung up the phone on his dad.

To be honest, Eren hadn't seen Levi in a couple weeks and Eren didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad one. According to his dream last night, it wasn't a good thing; recently Eren has been having many dreams, which he would rather not admit to himself that he enjoyed a little too much. His constant washing of his sheets is a clear indicator that this friction that is locked up inside of him is way too much for his body to handle.

Eren gritted his teeth as he slammed the car door shut, there was no way that Eren was going to so easily submit to a man like that. A man who teased him up to the point of cumming, but leaving before the final wave of pleasure could take a hold of Eren. A man who made him feel sensations that he never felt before; sensations that made him crave more. There was no real reason that Eren had to go into Levi's office, but with a smirk on his face Eren planned a way to make Levi squirm with pleasure.

* * *

A soft knock on his door caused Levi to look up from his paperwork with a scowl on his face. Who in the hell would be interrupting him right now? Levi had to get this new project off the ground before the due date and these interruptions were killing him. Levi let out a loud sigh before placing his pen down on his desk; Levi stood up pushing off his desk and walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Come in." Levi mumbled as he ripped up a drawer and began shifting though tons of paperwork. Levi rolled his eyes as he swore that he was going to die surrounded by paperwork.

Levi didn't shift when he heard the door open and someone walk a couple steps in. But his head jerked up when he heard an all-familiar click of the door locking. Levi opened his mouth to yell at who ever had the nerve to lock his door, but when his eyes clashed with the sea green eyes he had been missing, his mouth instantly snapped shut.

"Someone seems a little stressed." Eren spoke each word as if he didn't already have Levi drooling. Levi shook his head and pretended as if the man in front of him didn't affect him.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi spit out as he grabbed the file he needed out of the drawer and stalked back over to his desk. Levi fell back against his chair and pointed to all the paperwork and files that filled his desk. "Can you not see that I am busy?"

Eren smirked at the older man letting out a silent chuckle; Eren ran his fingers through his hair as he walked up to the desk knowing that Levi was watching the way his hips were moving. Eren placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward with lust filling his eyes. Levi grabbed his coffee mug and put it up to his lips as he tried to control his emotions.

"You." His wanton voice going straight to Levi's crotch; once those words rolled off Eren's tongue Levi chocked on his coffee causing some to spill on his lap.

Levi closed his eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath as he slowly opened them back up. Avoiding eye contact, Levi placed his mug back on the only free opening on his desk and pushed his chair back a couple feet so he could examine the damage done to his pants.

"Well, you are too late. I gave you a chance and you never called." Levi spoke monotone as his eyes fell onto Eren's fierce ones; clearly Eren was not leaving without a fight. As much as Levi wished he could flip Eren onto his desk and fuck him into next week, Levi simply had too much work to do. "I cannot indulge you, I have too much work to do. Plus, you ruined my pants."

Once those words left Levi's lips, he almost instantly regretted them in the most sinful way. Almost. Eren's lips lifted into a seductive smile as he walked in front of Levi looking him up and down. His tongue ran over his lips as his hand rested against the chair and he leaned in close.

"You are too tense." Eren mumbled as he nibbled on Levi's neck; his hands found Levi's tie and quickly untied the beautifully made tie. His right hand gripped the tie as his left quickly flicked open Levi's first two buttons.

"If you would like, we can move this to a different location, but this can't happen here." Levi began to move his hands to stop Eren's hands, but Eren quickly caught both of Levi's hands.

"Let me please you." Eren whispered in Levi's ear as he pulled Levi's hands together and as Eren peppered Levi's exposed chest with kisses and bites, Eren quickly used Levi's tie to bound Levi's hands together.

Levi opened his mouth to complain, but Eren attacked Levi's mouth with his own. The familiar shape of Eren's lips caused Levi to groan into the kiss; Levi's tongue ran along Eren's lip asking for access; Eren opened his mouth and rolled his tongue against Levi's. Eren's hand twisted up in Levi's hair and roughly pulled Levi closer allowing all the pent up sexual frustration to be let out in this one kiss.

Teeth clashed against one another, as they both acted as if they would be able to taste the other ever again. Their tongues wrestled one another and Eren had to fight the urge to climb on top of this man; Eren could feel his erection pressing up against the zipper of his jeans and all he could hope if that this man felt the same.

Their lips molded together in a frantic attempt to get closer to one another; Eren had to pull back before he lost himself in the kiss and forgot why he went to the office. Their foreheads rested against one another as their eyes met both filled with desire and lust. Levi licked his lips as his eyes drifted down to Eren's this simple action caused a shiver to rock Eren at his core.

"Let me take you out to dinner Friday." Levi whispered against Eren's lips before pressing their lips together for a brief sweet kiss. Eren's eyes shot up with surprise, as he couldn't grasp the meaning behind the statement.

"What are you motives?" Eren muttered as he leaned down to nibble on Levi's neck earning a groan from the older man.

"I am serious, I want to take you out to Ragako." Levi gasped out as his eyes met with the melting eyes of Eren who had a blush spreading on his face. "I give in to you and your beautiful eyes."

"No ulterior motives?" Eren questioned with a skeptical look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Levi chuckled at the childish antics, and leaned forwards to place a kiss on Eren's chest since that was the only area he could reach from the chair.

"No ulterior motives." Levi confirmed with a smile on his face; a smile spread to Eren's face as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Levi's lips. Once Eren pulled back, Levi couldn't help but to smirk at the younger boy, "But I would also love to fuck you after that dinner."

Eren glared at the man sitting in the chair; this man was still an ass no matter what he said or does. Eren closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that he was here to make Levi bend to his whim. Eren opened his eyes as he quickly dropped to his knees and then wiggled his way in between Levi's legs.

"What are you doing, brat?" Levi questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the young man. Of course Levi knew what Eren was planning, but he didn't understand why he was going to do that now.

"I am cleaning up the mess I made." Eren whispered as he ran his tongue along Levi's clothed erection.

Levi let out a short grunt at the feeling, but Eren wasn't satisfied with that. Eren's one hand massaged Levi's thigh as Eren put his entire mouth over Levi and let his lips massage Levi's dick. Glancing up at Levi's face Eren grabbed the zipper with teeth and pulled it down. With eyes never left one another as Eren quickly unsnapped the button and watched as Levi's erection popped forward a little, but still pressed against the black boxers that it was trapped in.

"Someone is happy to see me." Eren whispered as he winked at Levi before leaving down and dragging his tongue along Levi's dick.

Levi closed his eyes in pleasure as he leaned back in the seat allowing his head to fall against the seat. Eren took this as a sign to continue, but curiosity over took him so he placed his nose right up against Levi and took a deep breath in. Eren's eyes fluttered closed as the scent of Levi's musk overtook Eren's entire body. Eren groaned as he felt his own erection throb with want.

Eren licked and sucked against the cloth as his hands shimmied Levi's pants down a little bit. His left hand massaged Levi's inner thigh, as his right hand went underneath Levi's boxers and gripped Levi's shaft. Levi let out a scratchy moan as he lifted up his tied hands and put over Eren's head to pull Eren closer to where Levi needed him the most. Eren's hand massaged Levi's dick as his tongue dampened the boxers over Levi's dick.

"Eren…" Levi gasped as he harshly pulled Eren closer; Eren let out a chuckle against Levi's dick before Eren's hands left Levi's body.

Levi thrusted his hips up looking for Eren's hands, but Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips to settle him. Eren gripped the edges of Levi's boxers and slowly pulled them down allowing his fingertips to brush against Levi's quivering skin. Eren pulled the boxers just low enough so that Levi's dick stood straight up without any restrictions; Eren's eyes grew wide for a moment. Eren didn't remember Levi's dick being this big, but drinking could do that to someone.

Eren licked his lips before his one hand lightly ran one finger up and down the shaft; Eren watched as the dick twitched with anticipation as Eren leaned his head down to suck on the inner post part of Levi's thigh. Levi groaned when Eren fully grabbed onto Levi's dick and began pumping.

His breaths were coming out in pants as Eren's other hand gently cupped Levi's balls and massaged them in his palm. Eren's mouth was locked onto the very sensitive skin below Levi's hipbone. Levi couldn't believe how this young kid was making him squirm like a schoolgirl and Eren hadn't even put his mouth on Levi's dick yet.

Eren nibbled on that piece growing with pride as the skin turned purple underneath his lips. Eren pulled his head up to watch Levi's compose fall to pieces, as Levi was completely lost in the pleasure that he was feeling. Levi's eyes were closed as a blush covered his face and sweat dripping from his hair. Eren smirked as his hand began to pump him faster and Eren's mouth hovered over Levi's cock. Eren blew out hot air on Levi's cock almost chuckling as he saw it twitch; Eren could see it in Levi's face that he was close.

Eren's hands left Levi all together causing Levi to open his eyes and look at Eren who was now standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. Levi's mouth fell open as he realized what Eren was doing to him; Levi let out a masochistic chuckle before letting out a huge sigh.

"Dinner Friday?" Levi said smiling up at Eren who still had a shit-eating grin on his face. Eren leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of Levi's cock before standing back up.

"If you are a good boy." With that said, Eren turned his back on the man in the chair and walked out of the office.

* * *

Eren chuckled the entire way to the elevator; people on the floor looked at him funny, but Eren didn't mind. The look on Levi's face when he realized what had happened was amazing. Eren stepped into the elevator with a smile on his face as he pressed the lobby button and then let his hand rest along the strap of the computer bag. Eren leaned against the elevator wall and allowed his eyes to flutter closed, as he couldn't help but to think that this was a wonderful day.

The elevator stopped and the door opened with a ding causing Eren to open his eyes. Eren's heart sank when a tall blonde man with a shocked look entered the elevator along with Eren. Eren's eyes went wide and they frantically glanced at the floor, which the man had gotten on, but it was only the 7th floor. Nowhere close to where Eren needed to go and by the time everything registered in Eren's mind, the door had already closed. Causing Eren to be stuck on the elevator with no way out except to wait 6 more floors.

"Eren?" The man questioned now with a saddened look on his face. Eren's mouth opened to speak, but the dryness in his throat caused his voice to squeak.

"Hi, Erwin." Eren managed to muster out; Eren clearly didn't want to speak to the man, but the man was as determined as always.

"What are you doing here?" The man questioned his voice a little harder than it was before. Eren raised his eyebrow at the tone in which Erwin had spoken, but decided it wasn't worth fighting on an elevator.

"I had to grab my father's laptop for him." Eren said with a sneer; this man didn't deserve a minute of Eren's time.

"I didn't realize your dad worked here, but you knew I worked here." The man stated taking a step towards Eren. Eren's eyes widened as he tried to take a step back, but was met with a wall. Eren was already in a corner so there was nowhere for him to move to get away from this man.

"I didn't know you worked here, Erwin." Eren said waving his hands in front of his face and forcing a laugh out, " I honestly was just here to grab something for my father."

Erwin dropped the bag that was in his hand before walking right in front of Eren and placing his hands on the walls corning Eren. Erwin leaned down to look Eren in the eye, and Eren was too shocked to be able to move.

"You tell me that after two years of dating me, you didn't know where I worked?" Erwin chuckled, "I still love you, Eren." Erwin said with sadness laced within each of the words, but this caused Eren to snap back in reality.

"No you do not!" Eren snapped at the man, "If you did you wouldn't have cheated on me with someone from your damn work!" Eren yelled as he tried to shove Erwin back, but in size alone Eren was outmatched. Eren crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the floor.

"I told you that was a mistake." Erwin sneered as he hand reached out to grab Eren's jaw to force Eren to look at him. Eren's heard was pounding in his chest as he could feel the fear creeping up his spine. A familiar ding behind Erwin made Eren to try and move away, but Erwin wouldn't budge, "I want you." Eren opened his mouth to retaliate, but no words were able to come out before a familiar voice cut Eren off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Eren's eyes grew wide as he heard footsteps quickly clicking away from the sight; his heart sank as Eren didn't need to look to know that it was Levi who had walked in to see Erwin basically on top of Eren.

Eren clenched his eyes in anger and Eren could feel his lip twitching with annoyance. Eren completely ignored Erwin until Eren heard the elevator ding one more time. Eren quickly rammed his head into Erwin's causing Erwin to stumble back in pain; with Erwin off of him, Eren quickly jumped out of the elevator and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

* * *

"Fuck…" Eren sneered as he let out a loud aggravated sigh. Eren looked down at the phone that was being squeezed in his clenched hand as once again no one answered the phone. With his free hand Eren rubbed his temple trying to calm himself down, maybe he was just working late or something.

Eren quickly redialed the number and held the phone up to his ear, crossing his fingers that Levi would answer, but after a minute the same messaging machine replayed itself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Eren sighed as he placed the phone on the red tablecloth and he couldn't help but feel a stinging sensation in his eyes. Eren dropped his head into his hands as he bit his lip trying to get himself together. Levi wasn't coming. He had stood Eren up. A voice coming from the side of him caused Eren's head to shoot up.

"Sir, would you like order anything?" The brown haired freckled waiter had been kind to Eren for that hour he had been sitting there, but it was time for Eren to just go home.

"No, I don't think he is coming." Eren muttered as he stood up wiping his eyes. He reached behind him to grab his wallet; Eren pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the waiter, "Here, thank you for your help. Have a good night."

Marco went to refuse the money, but Eren had already picked up his coat and began walking out towards the front door. Marco sighed at the sight of the Eren leaving the restaurant after sitting there for an hour waiting for his date. Marco shook his head wondering what kind of man would do that to someone.

* * *

Levi's tired eyes flicked over to his phone as he watched it light up again with that same number popping up as it had done the last ten times. Even after it stopped ringing, Levi continued to stare at the phone telling himself that if Eren called him one more time, he would answer. But that phone call never came.

Levi stared at the phone for another twenty minutes before coming to the conclusion that Eren had given up. Letting out a huge sigh, Levi realized that it was time for him to get dressed and to just go home to an empty bed for the full bed he was in now didn't feel as good as it used to.


	5. Waking Up In Another's Bed

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, a bunch of doctor visits has kept me from updating, but thank you for waiting. Thank you all for favoriting and following the story! It means a lot to me! Like always, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Waking up in Another's Bed

Armin groaned as the small blonde stomped around the apartment looking for that box of baking soda that he asked Eren to buy. Armin has looked in all of the logical places for it to be and according to Eren, he definitely bought it at the store. Then again, Eren did forget to buy milk that day, so he can't be that reliable of a source. Armin decided that he was never going to send Eren to buy groceries again because the results don't meet the expectations.

An aggravated sigh floated off from Armin's lips as he made his way into the kitchen since Eren always unloaded the groceries there. Armin's bare feet hit the cold tile with a quick shiver before he was able to walk around without it bothering him. Armin stood up on his toes as he glanced in the cupboards, but he had no luck in any of them; another angry groan left his lips as he slumped himself against the countertop.

"He lied to me." Armin mumbled to himself, but when he tilted his head his eyes shined with excitement. Sitting in the fridge was the gleam of the orange baking soda. "Ah!" Armin exclaimed as he hastily grabbed the box.

But before Armin made it out of the room an unusual strike of black ink caused him to look closer at the box. Armin paused as he held the box up to examine the cursive on the box. His eyebrow rose as he read the message with confusion yet he was also curious about who's number was it.

At first, he debated that Eren wrote the message with the intent of giving it to someone but then lost the courage. Armin quickly scratched that idea because the number wasn't Eren's, plus the writing was way too neat for Eren to have written it.

Forgetting all about the laundry that he was going to finish, Armin headed in the direction of his room with curiosity eating him away. He sat in the chair in front of his chair and dialed the number as quickly as he could.

Armin knew that he was being nosy, but he couldn't help himself as he nibbled on his lip with anticipation. The dial tone in his ear made his heart pick up and when he heard the faint click of someone answering, his heart completely stopped.

"Yes?" A deep rough voice sneered into the phone and it was clear to Armin that whoever was on the other end of this line was having a very bad day. It sounded as if the man on the other end of the line had just woken up.

"Uh, yes," Armin glanced over at the clock on the wall and his eyes went wide when he realized that it was almost eleven o'clock at night. Armin rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous laughter, "I was wondering who this was?"

"You called me, and you want to know who I am? Idiot." The voice sighed into the phone and Armin was growing more aggravated by the minute.

"Hey, I came home today and found your number on a box of baking soda with an interesting message." Armin knew his voice sounded way too irked than it deserved to be since he was poking around someone else's business. Yet all of the aggravation in Armin quickly fled once he heard the person on the other end of the phone quickly inhale and then it grew silent for a moment.

"Do you live with a man named Eren Yeager?" When the man finally spoke again, it was so soft Armin barely heard it.

"Yes, I have been for the past couple years now." Armin was hesitant to say, but he really wanted to know what was going on. "Why?"

"I knew it…" The hurt in the man's voice was clear as Armin could hear shuffling in the background.

Once again the phone fell silent as Armin suddenly felt as if he had crossed some line, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else to the man. Armin debated hanging up, but he felt as if he was missing some piece to the equation.

"Please just remove my number from the box." The voice on the other end of the phone seemed to make Armin feel guilty as if he had screwed something up.

"What is your name?" Armin asked as he pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting in; he held the phone in his shoulder as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the man's number before taking a black sharpie and scribbling off the number.

"I can't tell you." The man spoke softly and Armin swore he could hear the soft purring of an engine in the background.

"Please, I need to know the name of the man whose number is on this box that I'm holding." Armin pleaded into the phone as he flicked the pen in his hand back and forth. Another deep breath was taken before the man could bring himself to name himself

"Levi." The man sounded so defeated, Armin almost couldn't bare to write the man's name next to his number. Almost. Armin wrote down his name on the small piece of paper that held his number and then tucked it away in his drawer.

"Thank you." Armin said with a sad smile on his face; Armin slid his phone back into his hand and grabbed the now blanked box of baking soda as he walked out of his room.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused." Armin raised an eyebrow, but before he could question it the line went dead.

Armin lowered his phone and looked at it in confusion before shrugging and shoving it into his pocket. He would just have to ask Eren once Eren got home from his date; Eren didn't directly say it was a date, but the way Eren was flustered and constantly asking how he looked, it was easy to figure out. Armin smiled at the thought of Eren dating again and hummed to himself as he made his way to Eren's dirty laundry that was piling up.

* * *

"Wow, you look like crap today." The energetic Hanji giggled as he got right up in Levi's face. Levi glared at the woman from behind the paperwork in his hands, but when he realized it didn't make the woman even blink, he went back to working.

Although he would never admit it, Hanji was right he looked like complete shit today. Well, truthfully, he looked like shit the last couple days when he came into work. His hair was less than its usual perfect state, the bags under his eyes were making him look ten years older than he was, and sometimes he came into work in the same clothes he wore the day before.

These last couple nights were either spent working until he fell asleep at his desk or in a random person's bed. Levi used to be able to spend the night in another's bed, but now it seemed so wrong that Levi will make himself leave in the dead of night and fall asleep in his car or drive back to his office to sleep. Anywhere besides his own bedroom. He even had the chair in his office replaced with a new one.

"Leave me alone four-eyes" Levi sneered as he slammed the papers on the desk. Hanji just gave him a wide smile before sitting back down in her chair, but she refused to leave.

"You know, you need a boyfriend." Levi's one eyebrow slowly raised, but the one finger rapidly tapping on the desk told Hanji that she struck a nerve. "Come on, it has been a year or so!"

"I don't need you pestering me, that's what I really need." Levi sneered at the woman before grabbing all of the papers off his desk and tried to begin working again. But all the font seemed to swirl together in one blur and although he knew that Haji knew he was faking, he wouldn't lower the papers. Hanji got a concerned look on her face and reached out to push the papers would of Levi's face.

"All of these overnights are killing you," Hanji said with concern as she stared right into Levi's eyes. They stayed narrow, but Hanji could tell that he was holding it all back.

"Well someone has to do the work around here!" Levi sneered pushing her hand away from him before he turned around in his chair and looked at the dark wall behind him. "Since you are always bothering me instead of doing your work."

Levi didn't turn around when he heard the soft scratching of Hanji's chair on the ground, or when he heard her sigh before the soft click of the door shutting. Levi let out his own sign before letting his eyes close; he allowed his head to fall back against the chair as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was right; he needed to get his shit together.

It wasn't as if he and the fiery-eyed boy were ever more than a one-night stand that was dragged on for a couple days or weeks. Levi had no idea why it was affecting him that much. Although, Levi promised him that Levi would take him out to dinner, but decided to go pick up someone at a bar instead.

Eren probably didn't even show up at Ragako like they had planned; Levi groaned as the imaged the other man on Eren in the elevator. Levi picked up his mug and brought the tempered porcelain to his lips. He couldn't believe that once again he was the other man; how many times will he ruin a relationship. He was sure that the man who had called him was going to break up with Eren now and it would be all Levi's fault. He let out a long sigh before placing his coffee mug back on his desk.

Glancing over at the clock on his desk, Levi almost let out a smile when he saw the clock flashing that it was 5:30. Levi pushed himself out of his chair before walking over to his jacket that was hanging up. This night would be nice and relaxing; Levi put his arms through the sleeve as he could just imagine a nice warm shower, then a book with some tea. Tonight he would get some rest.

* * *

Levi growled as he slammed the younger man up against the door; his lips roughly were pressed up against the brown-haired boy. So, Levi's plan for going home and relaxing was quickly scrapped when he saw this man. Levi bit down on the younger man's bottom lip causing a breathless gasp to roll off of the bruised lips; Levi took advantage as he thrusted his tongue into the man's mouth and allowed his hands to run all over the younger man's body.

Levi left the younger man's lips and let his lips run along the other man's jaw line up to his ear. Levi nibbled on the lobe before licking his way up to the sensitive shell; Levi could fee himself growing hard as he relished the noises that were slipping out of the man's soft lips. Levi grunted as the other man grew brave and rubbed his hand against Levi's growing erection.

Levi let out a sigh of annoyance when he felt his phone go off in his pocket; he removed himself from the man's ear and reached into his pocket for his phone. As Levi glanced at the name on his phone, the other man attacked Levi's neck with kisses and bites. Levi glared at the sweetest name that was glowing on his phone before shoving the phone roughly back into his back pocket. Levi growled as he reached down to wrap the younger man's legs around his waist and began walking up his stairs. Screw a night alone, this is the relaxation that he needed.

* * *

"You okay, buddy?" The bartender asked Eren as he watched the young man slam his head into the bar. Eren let out a sigh before slowly lifting his head off of the wood and let out a saddened chuckle.

"My ride isn't answering meh…" Eren slurred out as he glanced at the contact that he has been trying to contact.

"Didn't you come here with a group of friends?" The bartender raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a washcloth and rubbed the bar table. Eren slowly turned around to glance at his friends who were laughing in their usual spot; the bartender watched with a concerned look on his face as the younger man almost fell off the bar stool.

"Who are you trying to reach?" The bartender sighed as he held out his hand for the phone, "Why don't you go tell your friends that you are leaving and I'll call your ride for you?" Eren gave the bartender a drunken smile before handing over his phone without any second thought.

"You are a real nice guy…" Eren hiccupped as he tried to jump off the bar stood, but ended up tripping and almost face planting on the hard ground. "Can you call, Arwin?"

"Erwin?" The bartender asked as he scrolled down through the kid's phone, but when the bartender looked up for confirmation, the young boy was already across the dance floor.

The bartender shook his head and lifted up the phone to his ear as he couldn't even imagine what was making this young kid drink like this.

* * *

"What do you want?" Levi sneered into the phone as the sweat dripped down his face; he harshly thrusted his hips into the moaning body beneath him.

"Why did you not answer meh befour?" Levi groaned when he heard Eren's drunken voice slur through the phone. Levi had no idea why he decided to answer the phone, but he did even though the man squirming beneath him tried to make Levi ignore the phone call.

"I am in the middle of something, Eren." Levi sneered into the phone as he used his free hand to reach down and pull the younger man's hair. A gasp escaped the other man's lips as Levi's thrusted grew harsher and rougher with each passing second. Although Eren was drunk, he knew exactly what that sound was.

"Are you frucking another man?" Eren questioned into the phone; Levi never missed a thrust as bent down and licked up the man's back.

"What does it matter to you?" Levi questioned as he released the man's hair just to pull his hand back and harshly slap the man's ass. "Don't you have Erwin waiting for you at home?" Another harsh slap caused the man beneath him to scream.

"What do you mean?" Eren slurred, "You mean Arwin? We just live togethar." Levi growled as he could feel the man tighten around his girth in the most pleasurable ways.

"Yes, Erwin." Levi said in a monotone voice as he slapped the man beneath him once again. The man let out a string of moans as his orgasm overtook him. "What do you want, Eren?" The phone went silent for a moment before Eren could muster up the courage to speak.

"I wanted you…" Eren whispered into the phone with a pause making Levi believe that he meant something else as the wanton voice that slipped through the phone almost caused Levi's to cum all inside of the man, "To come get me. I needed you to come get me." Levi growled as he slowly pulled himself out of the man. "But you are having fun without meh."

"Where are you, brat?" Levi asked as he got off the king sized bed and quickly threw on a pair of black boxers. "I'll come get you."

"The bar where you picked me up before." Eren giggled into the phone as a hiccup slipped through his lips. Levi rolled his eyes as he searched the ground for the jeans that he was wearing earlier; once he found them, he quickly shimmied them on and then he was searching the ground for a shirt. Once he couldn't find his shirt, he quickly went to his closet to find a sweatshirt or jacket.

"But, you won't come anyways. You stood me up last Friday anyways. You are an asssssss." Eren sneered out the string of S's as Levi let out a groan.

"Don't leave, I'll be there in a minute. "Levi said as he threw a sweatshirt on and grabbed his keys before all but running out of the door.

* * *

Levi walked into the bar scanning the crowd for a certain brown-haired man, but he didn't see Eren on the dance floor or even by his group of friends. Levi turned his head towards the bar and the anger just seemed to pour out of him. Levi found Eren, but there was an arm around Eren that was escorting him out of the bar. That arm belonged to Erwin.

Levi glared at the arm as he made his way over to the couple; the gears in Levi's head could only think that Eren called him just to rub it in his face. Why would Eren call both Levi and Erwin to come pick him up? It made absolutely no sense.

"Levi!" Eren screamed, with happiness dancing with each syllable, as he tried to run towards Levi, but the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder kept Eren in place. Eren shrugged against the larger man, but to no avail. Levi stormed up to Erwin and Eren with a look that could kill.

"Oh, so you two have met?" Erwin asked in a profession voice, but with a shit eating grin on his face. Eren was still squirming against Erwin's hold to try and reach Levi, but Eren had no coordination while drunk.

"Yes. Now why are you here?" Levi sneered as he gestured towards Eren's obvious discomfort. Erwin shrugged and then grinned at Levi.

"Why, he told the bartender to call me to pick him up." Erwin smiled at Levi. "I know Eren very well, so it is no shock to me that he called."

"No." Eren slurred as he used Erwin to regain the balance he had lost while trying to talk, "I asked him to call Arwin." Both Levi and Erwin stared at the drunken man for a minute trying to decipher what Eren had just said.

"He doesn't want to go with you." Levi sneered as he took a step towards Eren, but Erwin just chuckled at the comment.

"No, I don't wanna go with no one." Eren slurred as began stumbling on his own words,

"You are an ass," Eren said while pointing to Erwin, and then his finger flung towards Levi, "And you are an even bigger ass."

"Well thank you for calling me over to rub him into my face." Levi sneered gesturing to the larger blonde man next to Eren. Eren went to open his mouth to say something, but Erwin cut him off.

"He called me." Erwin stated again now with venom in his voice before glancing down at the watch that was on his wrist. "Now, we have to go." With that said, Erwin led Eren towards the door, but this time, Eren was no longer struggling against the larger man.

Levi stood there as he watched Eren and Erwin leave the building and what angered him more is that Eren turned around for a minute just to stick out his tongue, flip him off, and then give him a huge smile. Levi rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the bar knowing that when he got back to his house, he had someone he could let his anger out on.

* * *

The bright new day sun peered through the shades and woke Levi up. Levi sat up in his bed with a silent groan as he could tell all of his muscles groaning in protest. His fingers threaded through his hair as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed; a pleasant sigh slipped through his lips as he felt hands begin to rub into the sore muscles on his back. Levi slumped his back as the delicate fingers of another man worked their magic and made all the knots in his back disappear.

Soon gentle kisses were peppered all over his shoulder blades and those were followed by little nibbles across his back. The younger man's hands draped around Levi and now were gently scratching his stomach and chest. A tongue soon found Levi's ear as a daring hand went down to the waistband of his underwear.

Levi felt the regret fill his heart as he quickly turned around and smashed his lips against the younger man who Levi just realized looked a lot like a fiery-eyed young man he was used by.

* * *

A pang of pain in his temple caused Eren to wake up with a loud groan; slowly he sat up in the bed as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand why he had allowed his friends to take him out; he always woke up with a terrible hangover. Movement on the other side of the bed caused Eren to freeze; apparently drinking also made him wake up in another's bed.

Slowly Eren lowered his hands and opened his eyes to see who he was sleeping next to this time. Fear and disgust crawled up Eren spine as he saw familiar messy blonde hair on the pillow next to him.


	6. Arrogant, Innocent Brats

Author's Note: Thank you all for continuing to read this story! Sorry for a short update, its been hectic with softball and I'll try to update again by the end of the week! Please comment and let us know know what you think!

Arrogant, Innocent Brats

"Why are you awake so early, my love?" The blonde man next to Eren mumbled as Eren sat up in the bed. Eren rubbed his eyes before looking over to the blonde man as if he wanted to make sure he was seeing reality. Eren then glanced down and his eyes grew wide when he saw his own naked torso.

"Do not call me that." Eren sneered as he tried to swing his legs off the bed, but a tight grip on Eren's wrist and a sharp pain his in hip kept Eren in place.

"Don't you want to lay in bed a little longer?" Erwin muttered as pulled Eren closer to wrap his arms along Eren's waist and then rest his head on Eren's thighs.

Eren glared down at the man with hatred running deep in those ocean green eyes; Eren wrapped his hands around Erwin's arms and tried to pry the stronger man's arms from around his waist.

"No, actually I'd really love to leave." Eren groaned as his face was turning red as he was using all of his strength to move Erwin off of him. Erwin rolled his eyes at the smaller man before detaching his arms from the angry man.

Once Eren was felt the arms leave his skin, Eren jumped off of the bed and tried to make a beeline for the door, but a quick grab of Eren's wrist held him back. Eren looked back to see Erwin on his hand and knee with a desperate arm stretched out to keep Eren from leaving.

"Why won't you give me another chance?" Erwin snapped at Eren; the sudden harsh tone caused Eren to jump. Yet the shock quickly left as anger fell on upon his face.

"Well let's state the obvious, you cheated on me!" Eren screamed trying to yank his arm away from Erwin, but Erwin's grip only tightened as Eren could see Erwin's face darken. Erwin pushed himself off the of bed without letting go of Eren's wrist; Erwin was towering over Eren as he pulled Eren closer.

"I love you, Eren!" Erwin yelled as he glared into Eren's eyes; Eren glared back as a small tingle of fear went up his spine.

"That's a lie." Eren sneered as Erwin's eyes went wide for a moment before his grip loosened. Eren finally was able to pull his arm away from the stronger man; Eren was now free to leave, yet he simply stayed and stared at the taller man whose head had fallen into his chest in defeat.

"Did we have sex?" Eren demanded as he could feel the build up of pressure in his hip as he leaned on his right leg. The fear in Eren's eyes was shinning clear as day; the fear shot right into Erwin's heart as the passion in his eyes quickly left.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Erwin whispered as he slowly lifted his head and stared blankly into Eren's. Eren crossed his arms over his bare chest with one eyebrow high up giving Erwin a questioning look.

"How would it not be a bad thing?" Eren spewed out; Erwin's eyes lowered from Eren's before a strangled gasp filled Erwin's lungs.

"No. We did not have sex." Erwin sighed as he let his body fall down onto the bed in a sitting position. He let his head fall into his hands, "You called me drunk at the bar, well the bartender called me telling me that you wanted me to come get you. When we got here, you were dancing around the room and slammed your hip on the doorway. After that I laid you down in bed so you could go to sleep, but you were complaining it was hot and stripped. I was going to sleep on the couch, but you wanted me to stay."

Eren went frigid as the memories of last night began to flood his mind; Eren's eyes grew wide when he realized that he had called Levi and probably berated him the entire call. Erwin looked up and realized that Eren had tensed up; letting out a sigh of defeat Erwin shook his head at the younger man.

"It wasn't really me that you wanted to stay." Eren rose an eyebrow as he waited for Erwin to continue, "You kept calling me Levi." Eren stood there for a moment in complete silence as he retreated into his own mind. "I didn't know you and him had that sort of relationship." Erwin snorted as he let out a dark laugh.

"That is none of your business." Eren sneered as glared at Erwin, "I need to go." Eren turned his back on the saddened man who was sitting on the bed, but before Eren made it out of the door, Erwin's words froze him.

"He won't trust you anymore." Erwin let out a hoot and a holler as laughter spilled from his lips. "Just as I messed up with you, you messed up with Levi." Eren turned right around and didn't think before the words flew out of his mouth.

"What do you even know about Levi!" Eren screamed. "You don't know him like I know him! Don't you dare think you know our relationsh-." Eren froze once the words slipped from his lips; they weren't in a relationship so how could Eren say that. Erwin picked up on the pause and took full advantage of it.

Erwin pushed himself off of the bed and began to stalk towards Eren; Eren's eyes grew wide as he stumbled backwards, hoping that he could run through the door once he got a chance. But Eren's back made contact with a wall and Eren was trapped between the wall and the intense emotions swimming in Erwin's eyes.

"Ah, so you aren't together…" Erwin's voice dropped down to a seductive tone which made Eren's skin crawl. Eren went to say something, but the loud bang of Erwin's hand slamming against the wall next to Eren's caused Eren to jump. "Then he couldn't possibly care that you called him to come get you and then hang all over me when he got there? He looked pretty mad…"

Eren's eyes went wide as he tried to recall what exactly he had said to Levi; he couldn't possibly have done that to Levi. Erwin's chuckle brought Eren out of his train of thought; once his laughter stopped, the angry look in Erwin's face came back.

"Are you letting him fuck you?" Erwin eyes pierced right through Eren as the fear began to trickle up his spine. Eren took a deep breath and mustered a little bit of courage before he took a step forward and yelled in Erwin's face.

"So what if he is!" Eren yelled as his face grew red as the anger was growing inside of him. He tried to push back the fear for just a little bit until he was able to leave. "He has done more for me than you had in two years!"

Erwin's left eye twitched before his other hand smacked up against the other side of Eren's head once again causing Eren to shrink back against the wall. All the courage he had disappeared in a matter of seconds and he once again was trapped.

"What makes him better than I am?" Erwin sneered as Eren could see the sadness gather in Erwin's eyes. "Did I not love you enough?"

"You cheated on me!" Eren screamed pushing against Erwin, "Did you think that I would ever take you back!" Erwin's eyes narrowed as he bit his tongue to keep everything he was thinking from ripping out of his lips.

"You think he is staying faithful?" Erwin chuckled as he let both of his arms fall to his sides and he walked passed Eren.

Eren pushed himself off the of the wall and looked around the corner to see Erwin standing in the small hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. Erwin didn't turn around when he spoke, but Eren could hear him just fine.

"Just ask Levi what he was doing a year ago." Eren raised an eyebrow at the comment, but Erwin opened the door to the bathroom and walked in before anything else was said.

Eren stood in Erwin's room for a moment as he tried to think of what Erwin meant by that last comment, but after a couple minutes Eren simply shook his head and began to look for his clothing. Eren almost smiled when he saw that his clothes were neatly folded up on the dresser for him.

Eren quickly almost ran out of the door as fast as he could; as he made his way outside of the apartment he felt something in the pocket of his jeans. Once Eren was in the elevator, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. With a confused look on his face, Eren opened up the paper and let his eyes scan over the hand writing.

 _I won't give up so easily, my love._

* * *

Eren quickly climbed out of the taxi and stared up at the large house in front of him; he was just glad that his father was oblivious to everything. He told his father that he had left something at Levi's office when he went to drop off paperwork and Levi told Eren to swing by. Eren walked up to the house with butterflies in his stomach, he didn't even know if the man would be inside or if he would even want to talk to Eren.

Eren groaned and had to fight the urge to smack himself in the forehead as he thought about how stupid he had been. But the sound of a door opening caused Eren to freeze and slowly look up towards the door. A small brunette was slipping out from the front door; anger was building up in Eren as he watched the man turn towards the door and attempt to silently close the door.

Eren angrily stalked up behind the man and stood behind him with his arms cross just waiting for the man to turn around. Once the door was shut, the small man let out a sigh of relief and turned around to leave, but ended up smacking right into Eren. Eren raised an eyebrow at the man who he seemed to tower over.

"Who are you?" Eren sneered as he watched the panic crawl all over the smaller man's face.

"Uh…" The man stuttered as the annoyance grew inside of Eren; this must be the man that Levi had used last night. Eren had began to remember bits and pieces of the night before during the ride over.

"I'm waiting." Eren said in a monotone voice as he watched the man shrink under his gaze. Eren was taking great pride in the panic that he was making this smaller man feel.

Both of the men were too busy in either trying to come up with an excuse or trying to make the other one suffer that neither of them realized that someone else had walked out of the house and was watching this predicament. Not until that person spoke.

"Oi, what are you doing scaring my guests?" Levi spoke as he stood outside in a pair of black boxers with a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"Sorry!" The smaller man managed to squeak out before quickly running around Eren and jumping in the cab that was in front of the house. Eren turned and watched the man run away with a disgusted look on his face. He turned back to face Levi who still had the same indifferent look on his face.

"Looks like you had fun last night." Eren comment using his head to gesture to the cab that was now driving down the street. Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, but didn't respond. He just took another drag of his cigarette.

"Huh, you know what?" Eren pondered as he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking, "He looked a lot like me."

This comment cause Levi's eyes to widen just for a moment before they went back to normal, but it was enough for Eren to realize that he had caught Levi.

"What does it matter to you?" Levi spoke between drags, "I have a type. Arrogant, innocent brats." Eren narrowed his eyes at the comment, but decided to let that one slide.

"Can I come inside?" Eren questioned as he took a couple steps towards the door, but Levi's glare caused Eren to pause in his steps.

"I said I like arrogant, innocent brats." Levi sneered as he bent down and rubbed the cigarette out on the concrete before flicking it towards the driveway. "You are far from innocent. Idiot."

"You don't need to be such an ass." Eren sneered, "I just wanted to talk over some coffee or something." Eren mumbled as he rubbed his one elbow; Levi raised an eyebrow at the action and found himself enjoying the embarrassment covering Eren's face.

"I hate coffee, brat." Levi shrugged before turning towards the now open door and began walking in the doorway. Eren watched with regret on his face, but a spark of hope flashed in Eren's eyes when he saw Levi pause in the doorway. "But I do like tea."

With that comment, Levi walked into the house leaving the door wide open; Eren, not wanting to make anymore mistakes, all but ran right in after him.

* * *

"Your house is huge." Eren said in amazement as he followed Levi towards what he was presuming was the kitchen.

"I guess I never gave you the grand tour when you came over the last time." Levi chuckled to himself. Eren smiled as he walked behind him as he was just hoping that he could keep Levi in a good mood.

"Yeah, you were more concerned with over things than showing me around the house." Eren let out a small chuckle as he was lead in to a luxurious kitchen, "Woah."

"I enjoy cooking so I made sure I had a kitchen were me and my love could grow." Levi mumbled as his finger ran over the stainless steal handle.

"Your love for cooking right?" Eren questioned as the questioned began popping up in his head. Levi took a deep sigh before turning to face Eren with a sad look on his face.

"I have a son." Eren's eyes went wide as he stumbled back a couple steps as he tried to take in what Levi just said.

"Wha…huh?" Eren mumbled as his eyes searched into Levi's eyes to look for any sign that he was joking. "You have a kid? Huh? I-I-I-uh…"

Levi watched in amusement as Eren stumbled over his own thoughts and ideas; Eren froze when he heard the most glorious laughter come out of Levi's mouth. Then it clicked in Eren's head that Levi was lying to him and Eren let the bubbling laughter come out of his own mouth.

"You little liar!" Eren chuckled out as he stumbled his way over to Levi and gave him a shove. Levi grabbed Eren's shirt to keep his balance and the two stood there in the kitchen laughing until their ribs began to hurt.

Before either one of them knew it, someone had pushed their lips up against one another and they were kissing. But it wasn't a rushed kiss, it was a slow carefully gentle kiss that caused hearts to beat in unison and butterflies to not only fly in their stomachs, but throughout their bodies as every little touch seemed to ignite sensations that they didn't know existed.

But with those sensations caused the same doubt to bubble up and a sharp shove caused Eren to stumble back into the counter.

"No. You can't do this to me."


	7. I Never Got My Tea

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since this has been updated, but thank you for continuing to read. Please comment and let us know what you think!

"I Never Got My Tea"

"What are you talking about?" Eren shouted as he pushed himself off of the counter and took a step towards Levi, "I have done nothing to you."

Levi didn't glance in Eren's direction as he rubbed his forehead as if he was trying to sort the information in his head. Eren was growing impatient as Levi simple ignored his presence. The sharp tap of Eren's foot against the tile floor caused Levi's head to jerk in the direction of the other man.

"I think you need to leave." Levi's spoke fell into a monotone recording as his eyes were looking past Eren. Levi turned his back to Eren and began to walk away, but anger filled Eren's veins and he lunged for Levi's hand. Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled Levi towards him. Levi's eyes filled with rage as his upper lip twitched with rage.

"Don't walk away from me!" Eren yelled as the hold on Levi's wrist tightened. "You can't leave until you tell me what I did to you. Because based on what has happened, it should be me walking away. Not you."

"Do you even hear yourself right now, idiot." Levi sneered still refusing to look in Eren's direction, which only added fuel to the fire. Eren harshly let go of Levi's wrist and took a couple steps back in disbelief.

"How about we go through the list of shit that you have done to me, shall we?" Eren questioned in a satirical fashion and with each thing he counted on his fingers, "You brought me to your house when I was drunk as shit, teased me in front of my father, asked me on a date, and then never showed up! Then you ignore me and go and fuck another guy!" Eren screamed as he could feel his face growing red in anger.

Levi glared at Eren and let out a deep breath before he lost his temper on the younger male.

"You haven't been so innocent either, have you?" Levi sneered as he started walking towards Eren. Eren didn't recognize the man who was staring back at him; fear tingled in Eren's spine causing him to take a couple steps backwards.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Eren sneered back at Levi with fake confidence filling his voice. Levi let out a dark chuckle as he kept walking towards Eren.

"Then why are you running away from the fact?" Levi purred as he finally reached Eren and pressed him against the cabinets.

Eren went to say something snappy back, but Levi harshly grabbed Eren's jaw and pushed his head up.

"You can't lie to me," Levi whispered against Eren's neck as he let his teeth drag against Eren's skin. "I fucking know everything." Levi's teeth sank into the base of Eren's neck causing a straggled groan to slip between his lips.

Eren could feel Levi's grin against his throat as Levi's tongue dragged over the red skin. Eren's eyes went wide when he realized he did exactly what Levi wanted and quickly bit his lip as he tried to hold the moans in. Levi's grip on Eren's jaw tightened as Levi pulled Eren's head back down. Eren's eyes fell on Levi's lips as he watched Levi's tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"I know that you have been fucking someone else…" Levi sneered as he smashed his lips against Eren's. Eren was so lost in the kiss that he couldn't register what Levi said; all he knew was that he couldn't help letting the moan drip from his lips.

Levi's lips harshly molded with Eren's and it was like they both couldn't seem to get enough of each other. The simple taste of Levi seemed to drive Eren into madness as Levi couldn't help but falling in love with the sweet tangy that he has come to know as Eren. Levi's free hand wrapped into Eren's locks as he pulled Eren closer by his jaw. Eren's hands threaded in Levi's hair as he was trying to get as close to Eren as he could. Levi pulled away from the kiss for a minute to look into Eren's eyes.

"You are fucking mine."

With that said, Levi's lips were back on Eren's and Eren let the moans fill the air. Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip and when Eren's mouth opened, Levi shoved his tongue into that open cavern. Hands were running all over Levi's body as Eren was trying to remember every single muscle and birth mark that his hands have been missing.

Levi's hands left Eren's head and snaked down up and down his lean body. One hand circled around Eren's waist causing the younger man to buck his hips forward. Another chuckle echoed the room from Levi; his lips returned to Eren's as his hands grabbed Eren's waist and lifted him up. A noise of surprise slipped through Eren's lips as he left himself leave the ground and then quickly felt the cold countertop beneath his ass.

"I am going to fuck you until you can't remember that asshole's name." Levi sneered as his hands grabbed the bottom of Eren's shirt and ripped it over his head in one smooth motion. Once the cool air had hit Eren's chest, Levi's mouth was working on warming him up.

"Who are you talking about?" Eren moaned as he let his eyes fluttered closed when Levi's mouth had wrapped around his nipple.

A gasp slipped out of Eren's mouth as Levi began nibbling on one nipple and pinching the other one. Levi let the one nipple out of his mouth with a pop, and then licked his way to the other nipple. Giving Eren's left nipple the same treatment that he gave the right. Eren was becoming a puddle of mush underneath the older man

"Perfect." Levi purred against Eren's chest as Eren's grasp on Levi's hair tightened. Eren could feel his erection growing in his jeans and he wasn't the only one that noticed. "Already hard from my lips? You better be a good boy if you want to be able to cum later." Levi sneered against Eren's nipple as his free hand palmed at the erection.

Eren could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest as he couldn't seem to catch his breath. The pants were leaving his mouth just as fast as the moans were slipping through. Eren threw his head back when Levi licked his way down to his navel. Skilled fingers quickly undid the buttons on Eren's jeans and his heart beat increased as he watched Levi's mouth grow closer to the throbbing member.

All of a sudden Eren was ripped from the counter and before he knew it, Eren was bent over the counter that he was just sitting on. Eren felt the draft flowing onto his back until he felt the heat radiating off of Levi laying on top of him. Eren groaned when he felt Levi's erection digging into his ass.

"You love this don't you?" Levi sneered in Eren's ear as he grounded into Eren causing a loud groan to leave Eren. Another laugh before Levi thrusted against Eren again hoping to hear the same reaction. This time, Eren arched his back into Levi and let his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. He bit his lip as Levi kept thrusting into his backside, as he couldn't wait until Levi was inside of him.

Levi's breath was hot on his back as his tongue seemed to sear into the sensitive skin. He slowly made his way down Eren's back, biting and licking the skin. Making sure that everyone who saw Eren knew that he was taken. Levi's hands grabbed the lip of Eren's jeans and without another word, Levi had ripped the jeans right down Eren's legs. Eren hissed at the feeling of the material scratching against his skin.

"No underwear?" Levi sneered as he nipped at the sensitive cheek, "Were you at that fucker's house before this?" Levi licked the reddened flesh that now held his teeth marks; Levi looked on with pride before he drew his own finger into his mouth for a moment.

Eren glanced back to see why suddenly his bottom was being neglected, but just as he looked back Levi pressed his finger deep into Eren. Eren threw his head back in ecstasy as he ground his ass against that single digit. Another bite on his propped up ass as Levi began to thrust the single digit into Eren.

Levi quickly removed the finger for a moment and before Eren could complain, Eren felt a moist member stroke his tight hole. That was it. Eren's knuckles were turning white as he gripped onto the counter. Eren gasped for air as he could feel Levi's tongue slide in and out of him. Levi's hands grabbed both cheeks and massaged them as he lost himself in the oddly wonderful way Eren tasted. Levi lapped up everything in the area as he could feel Eren grinding up against his face. Levi inserted two fingers into Eren eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Levi continued to lick the puckered hole as he thrusted the fingers deep inside of Eren searching for the special spot. A loud moan from said man and a buck of the hips told Levi that he had found the spot. Levi rubbed the bundle of nerves and pulled back just to watch the younger man begin to unfold.

"You are such a greedy whore." Levi sneered as he stood straight up and smacked his hand against Eren's ass. A wanton scream echoed off of the walls and went straight to Levi's crotch. It was at this moment he realized how painfully hard he was.

Eren groaned as he felt the fingers slip out of his hungry hole; a disappointed look came over his face when he felt Levi take a step away from him. Eren turned to face the older man and his face grew red as he watched as the man began to unbutton his shirt. Eren felt his tongue glide over his lips as he saw more and more of Levi being revealed. Soon the shirt was flung onto the floor along with Eren's.

"Be a good boy, and get daddy ready," Levi said as he popped the buttons on his perfectly shaped blue jeans. Eren's eyes went wide as he watched Levi slowly unzip his pants revealing the large erection.

Eren couldn't get to his knees faster. Levi groaned when he left the talented man's tongue drape across the clothed erection. Levi's fingers threaded in Eren's hair and began to massage his head. Once and awhile he would let his nails gently rake across the flesh and would enjoy the mewing noise that Eren would let out. Eren's fingers hooked the belt loops of Levi's pants and slowly pulled them down his muscular legs.

Eren licked his lips as he could see the large member twitching with anticipation underneath the black boxers. Eren looked up at Levi as he slowly slid the boxers down and he held Levi's eyes as he stuck out his tongue and let it run the length of the dick. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the wet cavern of Eren's mouth take over his entire length. Eren began to bob his head up and down changing tempo every time he felt tighten his grip on his hair.

"Touch yourself." Levi gasped out as Eren let the dick pop of out of his mouth. Eren raised his eyebrow at the man and halted all of his actions. "Show me how much you want it" Levi purred as he grabbed his own dick and rubbed it against Eren's face. "Then if you can convince me, I will fuck you until you can't walk." Levi pumped himself a couple times as he let the words roll right off of his tongue.

The words went straight to Eren dick and Eren eagerly took the large dick into his mouth; his head began to bob up and down as his one hand pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The grunts coming from the man intently watching Eren was motivation to keep going. Eren's free hand snaked down his chest and pinched one of his nipples. Eren's back arched from the sensation; the excitement of someone watching him pleasure himself caused shivers to run all over his body. Eren looked up at Levi whose eyes were glued on Eren; Eren watched the sweat drip down Levi's face. He saw the older man panting and could feel the man's excitement. It was Eren who was doing this to him. Eren could make this cold older man act like a horny teenage boy.

With Eren's new found confidence, Eren was planning to bring this man to his knees. Eren slowed his tempo as he let his snake down his body. Levi's eyes intensely followed Eren's hand as it traveled past his navel and lightly grazed over his own dick. Eren let the dick fall out of his mouth and let out a moan of his own as he began to pump himself. His mouth fell open as his allowed his eyes to fluttered closed; Eren lifted his ass in the air as he ran his tongue on the underside of Levi's member.

Levi licked his lips at the sight before him; the brat had let go of his own penis and was now thrusting three fingers inside of himself. Eren had a line of coming from his mouth as he greedily took Levi into his mouth. His tongue ran across every inch of it as he swirled it in his mouth. His fingers curled as he thrusted them deep inside trying to find that one spot; Eren's eyes were closed as he allowed the pleasure rock his entire body. He could feel his back arching up with every thrust and could taste every bead of sweat the was coming from Levi.

Eren was lost in his own work that he didn't hear the rustling of Levi looking through some of the kitchen drawers. Eren's panting increased as he could feel his muscles begin to tighten and he could feel himself coming to the edge. And by the way that Levi was now thrusting into Eren's mouth, he could tell that Levi was close as well.

"Levi…" Once those words slipped out of Eren mouth he felt a tight grip on his bicep. The next thing Eren knew was that his chest was pushed against the cold countertop and his ass was being stretched inch by slowly antagonizing inch.

"You are so fucking tight." Levi sneered as slowly slid himself into Eren; he barely had the hilt in and he could already feel his muscles beginning to twitch.

Once Levi was all the way in, he took a moment to allow Eren to get use to the girth, but as he waited he reached over to the open drawer. Eren grew impatient as he laid there with his nipples perking against the cold granite; he rolled his hips back into Levi's causing Levi to go deeper in Eren. Eren let out a throaty groan as he felt Levi pull himself out.

"You need to learn patience," Levi growled as he dropped whatever he grabbed out of the drawer to gather both of Eren's wrists.

Levi held both of Eren's wrists behind his back and began to bind them together with the meat string that he had found in the drawer. Once Levi had tied Eren's hands together he took a step back to look at his handy-work. Eren began to grow self-conscious as he could feel Levi's eyes crawling all over his body; Eren arched his back and started to squirm looking for the warm of Levi's body. Yet, he could not find it anywhere. Eren tried to look over his shoulder to see if the man was even still there. But a sharp slap to his ass quickly reminded him that Levi was indeed there; Eren let out a sharp yelp of surprise as another hand made contact with the flesh.

"You better take your punishment like a good boy or you won't be able to cum later." Levi purred as he pulled his hand back only to snap it against the tender flesh.

Levi took great pleasure in the welt that was starting to appear on Eren's right cheek as Levi relentlessly smacked his hand against that same tender piece of flesh. He watched as Eren's entire body would react to him; Eren would uncontrollably lurch forward and the blush began to travel down his chest as Levi could see Eren losing himself in the pleasure. Another slap, another moan, another slap, another grunt, another slap, another drip of sweat, another slap, more begging. Eren was at the edge of what he could handle as he couldn't keep anything inside of him; his mouth hung open as a bit of drool was falling from his lips.

"Levi…." Eren screamed as Levi's hand came in contact with the bruising check. Levi smirked at the twitching mess that was beneath him.

Levi did not respond to Eren as he simply took a step towards the younger man. Levi smirked as he watched Eren jump a little when Levi began to rub his dick in between Eren's ass cheeks. Eren rolled his hips back into Levi, but Levi refused to put it in.

"Beg for it." Eren didn't hesitate even more a moment.

"Please…" Eren moaned as he felt Levi grind into his backside, "Fuck me, please. I am all yours. Show me who I belong to, daddy." A glint of surprise sparked in Levi's eyes before they were overcome with complete lust. He didn't waste a second.

Eren let out a scream as Levi shoved his entire girth into the unsuspecting hole. Levi grunted as he felt Eren's muscles contracting around him. Eren threw his head back in pleasure as Levi began to roll his hips into Eren causing his dick to go deep inside. Levi pulled himself out till the tip was barely in and then slammed himself back into Eren with no mercy. His one hand gripped on Eren's hip as his other hand pulled Eren's hair back. The man's thrusts were harsh and erotic, but they had drool dripping from Eren's mouth as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Call my name." Levi sneered a he yanked on Eren's hair a little harder this time, "Tell me who you belong to." Eren groaned at the tone of Levi's voice as he could feel his insides beginning to turn into putty.

"Levi!" Eren screamed as Levi thrusted himself all the way into Eren; hitting all of the right spots that caused Eren to lose all of his dignity, "I belong to you! Ah!" Eren let out another scream as Levi's hand left Eren's hip and smacked against his ass. Eren could feel Levi taking control of every inch of his body as it was reacting in ways that Eren had never felt before.

"That's a good boy." Levi grunted a he leaned down, allowing his chest to lay across Eren's back, to lick the shell of Eren's ear. He angled his thrusts to try Eren's bundle of nerves; a couple tries later Levi could feel Eren's knees shaking. He found it. Levi aimed all his thrusts for that spot and had pride in the fact that this wild creature under him was his.

Another slap and Eren was so lost in the pleasure that he was drooling as he could feel every nerve in his body igniting. Levi's teeth bit down on the crook of Eren's neck eliciting a moan from the younger man. Eren didn't have any control of his body as it simply was reacting to Levi's touch. The moans were rolling off of his lips and they were harmonizing with the grunts coming from Levi. Eren began to clench down on Levi as he could feel himself about to pour over the edge.

Levi's thrusts were becoming less precise but more erotic as he began thrusting uncontrollably into Eren. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on his heart was beating out of his chest. Levi reached between Eren's legs and began to pump the neglected member; all of the sensations from Levi licking up his back, the deep thrusts, and Levi's amazing hands were all too much for Eren. He could feel himself unraveling by the very second; the pressure was building up and he was about to let himself come all over. Yet there was something that was holding Eren back; he couldn't let himself go as if he was waiting for something. Levi's hot breath in his ear caused mroe shivers to errupt all over Eren.

"Cum for me, baby." Levi whispered into Eren's ear and that's what undid him. Eren let out one last moan as he felt his muscles tighten up and his cum shot all over the cabinets.

Levi thrusted deep inside a couple more times before Eren could feel the man's dick grow larger. Levi let out a loud grunt as he unloaded Eren with his sperm; the sweat seemed to pour from Levi's forehead as he let go of Eren and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the masterpiece he had acquired. Eren let out a hiss as Levi slowly pulled himself out of Eren; Eren could already feeling the uncontrollable desire to sleep taking over him.

"How do you feel?" Levi questioned as he turned his back on Eren to grab the washcloth that was hanging beneath the sink.

"Hmm…" Eren mumbled as he never opened his eyes and simply tried to fall asleep, but a light tap on the ass caused Eren to open his eyes right away.

"Take a shower before you fall asleep naked on my kitchen counter." Levi chuckled as he began walking away from Eren. "There is a bathroom down here, the third door on the left. I'll meet you upstairs."

* * *

Eren took a deep breath before slowly pushing open, what he thought was, the bedroom door. Eren was greeted with a wonderful sight. Eren's eyes went wide when he saw the back of Levi, but there was water dripping down the muscles in his back. Eren followed a water drop until it reached the tight black boxers that covered all of the places that Eren wanted to see. Levi heard the door open and turned around just to see Eren ogling him. Levi smirked at the younger man and then cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry." Eren sheepishly whispered as his face grew red from being caught staring. Eren noticed that Levi had a white towel flung around his neck and he couldn't help but to bite his lip as he watched Levi run his fingers through his hair.

"No need." Levi smiled at the young man before he grabbed the towel off of his shoulder and walked over to the bathroom to throw it into the laundry basket. "Go in my closet and grab yourself one of my shirts." Levi said in a lighter tone than usual as he pointed towards the closet.

Eren quickly ran to the closet when he realized that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Levi sat at the edge of the bed and groaned to himself. He didn't know what it was about this other man that made him feel so happy inside. He couldn't believe that he let his lust get a hold of him like that; he didn't even find out about Erwin. Yet he has to admit, he really needed that. The sound of Eren's voice ripped Levi from his chain of thought.

"Is this okay?" Eren mumbled as he twirled his thumbs; Levi's heart lurched forward and the sudden need to wrap Eren his arms took a hold of him Eren had found one of Levi's button up shirts, but left the couple top buttons undone just so Levi could see that delicious blush creep down Eren's chest.

"That is perfect." Levi's voice dropped to a dangerous tone and Eren's eyes went wide as he heard the musk in his voice. "Only if you don't have to go home to someone else tonight." This comment caused Eren to raise an eyebrow at the man.

"You said something like that earlier," Eren crossed his arms across his chest causing the shirt to inch up a little more. Allowing Levi to see more of those tan thighs that he is beginning to call his property, "What are you talking about?"

Levi could feel the anger beginning to grow inside of him; how could Eren not know what he was talking about?

"The other day a strange number called my phone demanding I tell him who I was and why my number was on a box." Levi tried to keep his voice calm as he stood up off of the bed to face Eren, "This is after catching you in the elevator with Erwin, and then you had the balls to call me drunk, begging me to pick you up. But what happens when I show up?" Levi paused as gestured to Eren as if he could answer, "Erwin was there, and you were all over him."

Eren's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open for a moment as his arms uncrossed. It all seemed to make sense now.

"I'm not with Erwin." Eren stated matter-of-factly. "And before you say anything, the guy who called you was named Armin. He is my roommate in the apartment we share. We have been best friends since we were younger."

"What about Erwin then?" Levi questioned as he took another step toward Eren; Levi was still unsure of whether or not he should trust Eren.

"Erwin…" Eren debated telling Levi about what Erwin had done to him, "I have known him for a long time and there is nothing romantic about our relationship. He has been trying to get me to be with him for awhile and I always turn him down. That is why he cornered me in the elevator." It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie on Eren's part. Levi didn't need to know the entire truth between him and Erwin.

"When you were drunk you did keep saying Arwin…" Levi mumbled to himself as he tried to put the pieces together. "You must have been trying to say Armin." Levi chuckled as he finally reached to where Eren was standing. Eren wrapped his arms around the older man and looked down at him with sincerity in his eyes.

"Do you trust me now?" Eren whispered in a playful tone as he leaned close to Levi's lips. Levi pulled Eren flush up against his body.

"I guess you are okay…" Levi mumbled with a smirk on his face, "For a brat." Eren let out a chuckle as he pretended to push Levi away from him.

"You ass!" Eren said between his laughter; Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger man and simply smiled at him.

Levi shook his head at the younger man and turned to walk over to the bed. Levi flung himself on the bed and laid down on his back propping his head up on his hands. Eren gave Levi a pout before beginning to walk towards him.

"I could take a nap." Levi said as his eyes closed. Eren stood at the end of the bed with a pout on his face.

"I never got my tea." Eren whined as smacked one of Levi's feet to get his attention. Levi opened up one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Eren.

"Do you want me to go get you some?" Levi questioned as Eren began to crawl onto the bed.

Eren crawled on top of Levi and sat down right on his crotch with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Eren licked his lips and grinded his ass against the older man, but with the most innocent look on his face. His eyes, on the other hand, were full of wild passion. Those green eyes lit a fire inside of Levi that he hadn't felt in years. They reminded him of something so similar.

"No, but I can think of something else you can give me…" Eren purred as his hands slowly began to unbutton the white shirt.

Levi licked his lips at the sight as he grabbed a fist full of the white shirt to pull Eren down to his lips.

"That damn white shirt."


	8. Puddin' and Sweetie Pie

Author's note: I am apologizing for some people see their relationship as abusive and I am here to address that is not the case and was not meant to be the case. So I apologizing if anyone got offended. Thank you for those who comment and let us know how much this means to you. I hope you had a wonderful, your comment made my day. Please review and keep us in mind!

Puddin' and Sweetie Pie

A soft beam of sunlight hitting Eren's eyes causing Eren to let out a groan before turning away. He was about to drift off to sleep, but when something pulled him to the other side of the bed Eren quickly woke up. Eren cautiously opened his eyes as he felt a deep slumbering breath of someone blowing on his face. He was met with the peacefully sleeping face of who Eren assumed was still a bachelor.

Eren's mouth fell as he realized that once again he allowed himself to be pulled into bed once again with Levi. He had promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to be tricked by those gray eyes. Those deep gray eyes; Eren couldn't help but to reach out and let his fingers lightly dangle over the closed eyes. Eren bit his lip as his finger danced down from Levi's lip and traced along his jawbone down his neck to his collarbone bone. Eren could feel his face grow red as his finger traced along the flawless skin.

A small shift in the older man caused Eren to snap out of whatever trance he was in; he ripped his hand away from the man. Eren stared at his hand in disgust and shock as he couldn't believe how easily this man could sway him even when asleep. He needed to get out of there and think before he could allow his mind to be persuaded to stay.

Eren carefully turned over on his back as he closely studied Levi's face trying his hardest not to wake the man up. Slowly he propped himself up on both of his elbows his elbow; his eyes did not waver from Levi as he pushed himself off of the mattress and swung his right leg over the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath Eren started to remove himself from the bed; a smile filled his features as he couldn't help but commend himself for being so sneaky.

Right as his bare right foot touched the cold wood floor, he felt a tight hand on his wrist tug him back onto the bed. Eren toppled on top of the king sized bed ending up right back to where he started, but this time, someone was looking back.

"If you don't tell me why you keep running away you won't be welcomed in this bed anymore." Levi's voice was calm and collected; unlike Eren whose heart was beating erratically and he seemed to forget how to form a sentence. But the calm on Levi's face caused something to bubble inside of Eren.

"Why do you care, _Daddy_?" Eren sneered as he ripped his wrist away from the man who was still laying down. Eren sat up on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What even are we?"

"Well, you did say that you were mine." Levi raised an eyebrow and his tone suggested that what he said was common knowledge. "So assuming this role, we would be, then, a thing," Levi said it with a shrug as Eren looked at him with disbelief.

"You don't even know me!" Eren demanded as the nonchalant look on Levi's face was just making Eren annoyed.

Levi ignored this anger fueled comment as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Without looking at Eren, Levi swung his legs along the side of the bed and stood up along the side of the large bed. Eren's face turned beat red when he realized that Levi did not even try to cover himself up before he went to sleep last night. Eren turned his head, a full blush beginning to drift down his chest. He heard some shuffling behind him, but his mind began to flood with thoughts of the night prior and Eren couldn't believe that he had done all of that. Sober. When he heard someone clear their throat, he turned back to see Levi wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Eren couldn't help it when his heart started to thump harder in his chest, it was better than him being naked, but not by much.

"Well, I still owe you a dinner…don't I?" Levi held out a hand to Eren and had a rare smile on his face, "Let me make you breakfast and let me sweep you off your feet." A wink from the handsome man caused Eren's mouth to fall open a little before a giant smile swept over his face. He bit his lip, crossed his fingers behind his back, and took a hold of this man's hand with the hopes that it didn't end in flames.

* * *

"I didn't know you cooked," Eren said as he sipped on the warming tea from a simple white tea cup. Eren looked around and he couldn't help but feel welcomed in this home. Eren smirked as he watched Levi cook. His muscular back was eye candy for Eren as he couldn't keep his eyes off the man in the white apron.

"I didn't want to rely on anyone." Levi said in a tone that made Eren raise an eyebrow, "So, every time I could, I would sneak into the kitchen while the wards weren't looking." Levi let out a chuckle, "Boy, would I get in so much trouble when I could get caught, but it was worth it, in the end, wasn't it?" Eren watched as Levi's shoulders jumped up and down as Levi silently laughed, but Eren caught on to that word.

"Wards?" Eren questioned as he pursed his lips, he watched as Levi's shoulders instantly halted, but only for a moment before Levi let out another chuckle, but this time, it wasn't as soft and caused Eren to flinch. Levi didn't say anything else for a couple of minutes and Eren realized that maybe it wasn't something that was ready to be said yet.

"It was all worth it wasn't it?" Levi said as he turned around with two plates in his hand. Eren's eyes grew wide at the sight of food.

"You didn't need to make all this for me," Eren said out of politeness, but Levi could very easily see the small droplet of drool collecting on the side of Eren's mouth. It almost made a Levi smile. Almost. Levi walked over to the island and placed a plate down in front of Eren. Before setting a plate down next to him. This is when Eren realized that his plate held a lot more food. "Why didn't you make yourself as much food?"

"I don't eat breakfast," Levi said in a monotone voice as he picked up his fork and poked the single fried egg on his plate. Eren glanced back at his plate that held not only a fried egg, but two pieces of rye toast, three pancakes, and a side of bacon. Levi looked over at Eren's face and realized that Eren wasn't eating his food. "Oi, will you eat, brat? Gonna let all that food go to waste?"  
That is all it took for Eren to begin to scarf the food down his throat; Levi looked on with fake disgust as Eren chowed his way through everything on his plate. Levi watched in amusement as Eren loved everything that Levi made, and it made a warm feeling inside of Levi's chest. Levi grabbed his teacup and took a sip and then it hit him. The teacup fell from his fingers as he realized what he just thought. The cup did not break but the hot liquid soon flooded the table and dripped onto Levi's apron. Yet it did not faze him since the only thing of his mind was those words. _It made a warm feeling inside of his chest._ His eyes were wide with shock and his upper lip twitched as he realized the extent of what this little shit was beginning to mean to him. Eren, completely oblivious to the matter, watched Levi's actions with confusion in his eyes and a stick of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Um, you okay?" Eren mumbled as his mouth was full of delicious warm food. Levi stared into space not even glancing towards Eren. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi's shoulder, causing the older man to jump. "Levi?"

Levi shook his head and looked at the mess that he had made; the amount of filth that was covering not only his table but himself was causing his skin to crawl. Levi took a deep breath before jumping off of the bar stool.

"I better clean this off." Levi sighed, as he grabbed his ruined plate, and the cup and walked over to the sink. He gingerly placed them in the sink as he couldn't help but let another sigh fill the air around him.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Eren walk up behind him with his own plate. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's back to place his plate in the sink, but after he simply tightened his grip on the man. Eren lowered his head and rested it against Levi's back and squeezed him tight to his chest.

"My mom died when I was 10 years old. She was the only reason that my dad and I got along." Eren mumbled, his voice muffled by Levi's back. Eren dug his face as far as he could as he took a deep breath, "She always kept us from fighting. After she left us, he and I barely talked. Then in the summer before college, my father caught me with another man and he was not happy about it. I moved out to live with Armin shortly after. Now, whenever I see my father, he tries to act like he is sorry for the way he acted, yet he still asks me when I am going to find a 'good woman'." Levi could feel the tears building up against his skin and his heart reached out for the man.

Levi stood there shocked for a moment; he had just acted like a complete ass and then this beautiful man just spilled was spilling his heart out to him. He has done nothing in his life to deserve this man. He had to battle his own demons before he realized that if this man was going to give him a chance after being such a dick to him, then god dammit Levi was going to give it everything he had. Levi slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him close. He let the younger man shake in his arms and he squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and felt his heart clamp up as he opened his mouth.

"I grew up in different orphanages and different foster homes. My mother died when I was very young and then my uncle raised me for a year or two." Levi finally opened his eyes, with a deep breath he swept Eren off of his feet causing him to let out a squeak. Levi began to carry Eren bridal style towards the stairs, "He raised me to the point where he knew I wouldn't die a pathetic death, then he dropped me off at the nearest police station. They figured I was just another whore's child who she couldn't take care off, because of the dirty area where we were."

Eren listened with open ears, amazed that Levi was sharing this with him. He watched Levi's cold domineer stay intact. Eren couldn't image that Levi had a perfect poker face, so as Levi carried Eren up the stairs while speaking of the trouble he got into, Eren paid close attention to the small actions. Then Levi came to a sudden stop; Eren looked up at Levi with confusion.

"Open the door, brat," Levi said, his head gesturing towards the closed door in front of them. Eren quickly reached out in front of him and opened the door.

His eyes grew wide when he saw what room they were walking into. Eren glanced behind them and he didn't even realize that they had walked through Levi's room and to his own personal bathroom. Eren had never been in here; even when he showered or went to the bathroom he always went downstairs.

The room wasn't as big as Eren thought it would be, compared to every other room in Levi's house. Yet, it was a gorgeous bathroom. The floor was lined with white and tan checkerboard tile, the walls were a light cream. There was an elegant white sink with a large mirror bordered with golden vines against the wall to the right of them. There was a white woven wood Victorian loveseat back against the right of the door. There was a very simple, open shower with a golden shower head to the far left side of the room, but what was holding Eren's attention was the bath tub. It was an old fashion white cast iron bath with golden accents. The top of it curved outlined in gold, along with a golden faucet and piping, and was held up with pride by golden lion's feet. Behind the tub was a large window that had long white curtains with golden vines swirling up from the bottom held open. The window had a ledge that held a small white vase with a single rose in it and that's when Eren realized that there were candles spread throughout the room.

"I figure we could take a bath." Levi shrugged as he gently placed Eren on the loveseat before walking over and turning on the bath.

* * *

Eren's playful laughter filled the room as he threw his head back in bliss; the bubbles floated up in the air in an enchanting dance in the candlelight. Levi hid the smile behind a blank face, but Eren could see it in his eyes. Getting Eren in the bath had been a challenge; he had made Levi turn around while he got undressed and wouldn't let him look until Eren was fully in the bath. Levi teased him saying that it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before, but that only made Eren blush more.

Levi had also let Eren put the amount of bubbles bath in the tub, and, of course, Eren had poured way too much. Now the bubbles were spilling out of the sides of the tub and it was a huge mess that Levi would have to clean later, but he tried to push that thought to the back of his head just so he could get lost in Eren's laughter. Eren was dipping his hands in the bubbles and throwing them in the air; allowing them to float around the room for his amusement. Just like a child.

Levi almost envied the innocence that Eren was able to hold onto, but it was what also pulled Levi in. Levi watched as Eren froze for a moment like a devilish idea came over him. Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger man and Eren began to come closer to Levi, who was safely at the other side of the bath. Eren sat right in between Levi's legs with a smirk on his face. Right before Levi could question him, Eren quickly grabbed a bunch of bubbles in his two hands and blew them into Levi's face. The bubbles stuck to Levi's face giving him the appearance of a mustache and a beard.

"A beard!" Eren fell back into the tub laughing; his legs flinging out from under him landing over Levi's shoulders causing a huge amount of water to jump out of the tub. Levi sat there with an indifference look on his face as he watched the younger man laughing at the playful act.

Levi finally let a small smile flash on his face as he couldn't help it; Eren had this aura around him that made him want to act like he was fifteen again, but sadly he wasn't. Eren opened his eyes to see a glint of mischief in Levi's eyes and his eyes grew with fear. Maybe he shouldn't have messed with Levi. Levi was thinking that maybe his once, he could act fifteen again. Levi gave Eren a playful smile before he grabbed both of Eren's ankles and ripped them upwards causing Eren to dunk completely under the water.

Levi let go of Eren's legs with a smug look on his face; once, Eren pulled his legs back from on Levi's shoulders and slowly came back out of the water with bubbles all over his hair and face. Levi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the way that the younger man looked. Eren froze, he wasn't used to hearing Levi chuckle, but the deep soothing sound of it caused his heart to flutter.

"Oh, you started it!" Eren yelled as he leaped on Levi making almost all of the water to slosh out of the tub and onto the floor. Laughter and shrieks of happiness filled the house as Levi swore he was going to have to treat mold after their bath.

* * *

"Now that you ruined my bathroom…" Levi shook his head as him and Eren walked out of the bathroom.

"There is a reason that the floor is tile." Eren laughed as he dried his hair with a spare towel. He slowly made his way over to the bed and flung himself onto the large bed. The motion caused his towel to unravel around his waist leaving an amazing view for Levi.

Levi licked his lips as he stopped what he was doing so he could stalk over to the bed. Eren closed his eyes and hadn't even realized that the towel had opened up to the degree that it had. Levi crawled up onto the bed and kissed his way up from Eren's feet to his hips and up to his neck. A smile of pleasure filled Eren's lips as Levi gently nipped at his neck. Levi pulled back and leaned forward till his lips were centimeters from Eren's own lips that were aching for attention.

"I am going to make sweet lo—" Levi was interrupted by a loud obnoxious ringing; Levi let out a frustrated groan as he reached over to answer the phone. Eren's eyes grew wide...did he say what Eren thought he said? Or what he was going to say? Erwin's heart jumped into his throat, did this mean Levi was serious? Oh shit it did, Eren was instantly annoyed that he wouldn't get to hear Levi say those words; so he grabbed the back of Levi's neck and pulled him back so that their lips were so close.

"Let it ring," Eren whispered before he gently pushed his lips against Levi's and their lips molded together

The two took their sweet time, allowing the ringing to fade into the background. Eren's fingers threaded into Levi's hair and Levi let his tongue run around Eren's bottom lip. Eren slowly opened his mouth and, unlike any other time, Levi slowly let his tongue into Eren's mouth. There was no fighting for dominance, their tongues massaged one another. Eren moaned into the kiss and Levi couldn't help but to cup Eren's face and pull him closer. The two pulled back to breathe, their foreheads resting against once another as their jagged breathing filled the air. Levi got lost in the deep sea green pools that were Eren's eyes.

But before Levi could lean forward to kiss Eren again, the phone went off. Again. Levi let out a loud angry sigh as he got off of Eren and stormed over to his discarded pants on the floor. He was rustling through his pants pockets trying to find his phone as Eren just propped himself up on his elbow watching with half amusement half annoyance.

"Don't answer it." Eren whined, "Just come back to bed." Eren purred as he caught Levi's eyes and he could tell that Levi was battling the thought in his head. But Eren lost, and Levi found the phone and answered letting the other person know that they were interrupting something important.

"What?" Levi yelled into the phone; Eren jumped a little, knowing full well that Levi usually never yelled. He watched as the anger just seemed to build on his face, "You have to be joking?" Levi sneered into the phone as he began to walk towards his closet.

Eren watched as Levi walked into the closet and Eren had a feeling that Levi was going to be leaving him. Eren flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes as he listened to Levi screaming to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Did you interrupt something?" Levi let a dark chuckle out, "Why yes you did. I was about to fuck my boyfriend! Did you interrupt something? Yes! You did! Something that you will regret later. I will see you in ten." Levi hung up the phone angrily as he walked out of the closet all dressed up.

Eren's eyes shot wide open as he sure didn't miss that. Eren nibbled on his lip as he thought back to if Levi ever asked him to be a couple. Were they? Levi said it this morning, but he didn't realize that Levi was this serious. Was Levi going to introduce Eren as his boyfriend to his co-workers? What would Eren's dad say? Eren shook his head and took a deep breath. There was no reason to be freaking out; why not just relax and enjoy the attention for now. No need to worry about the future, just the present. Then a mischievous grin took over Eren's face; Eren wasn't going to pretend he never heard that. This would be fun.

Eren sat up in bed when he heard the clicking of shoes and boy did he like the sight he saw. Levi's hair was messily gelled back. A couple of hairs fell in front of his face making him look very professional yet dangerous. Levi had on a back fitted tux, with a gray vest underneath, and a slim black tie over a white button up shirt. He wore tighter black dress pants, not too tight, but just right. Eren quickly jumped off of the bed and wrapped his arms around Levi.

"You sure you can't stay, puddin'?" Eren said in a playful tone as he played with Levi's tie; Eren could easily tell that Levi did not want to leave and was furious that he had to leave. He could tell by the way Levi's upper lip was twitching. Eren also watched as Levi's eye twitched at the pet name; Eren had to hold back the giggles from erupting. Levi picked Eren up and placed him on the edge of the bed as he let out a huge sigh.

"Don't call me that." Levi groaned; but Eren wouldn't let it go. Levi knew that Eren had heard Levi refer to him as his boyfriend. And now Levi knew that Eren would not let him live it down. "I guess I'm going to have to cancel on dinner…Again." Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Eren grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sweet chaste kiss.

"It's okay, I understand," Eren smiled at Levi making him feel a little better for abandoning him here.

"I will make it up to you," Levi swore before leaning in and placing a kiss on Eren's forehead. "Now be a good boy while I go kill some people at work."

"I'll be waiting, sweetie pie!" Eren let out a laugh as he watched Levi cringe and turned around to glare at Eren before he walked out of the room. Eren was only saying these things to try and make Levi feel better, and he knew that it was working even if Levi was pretending that it annoyed him.

Eren pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the window and looked down at the driveway and watched as Levi drove away. Just like the first time they met, and Levi had stood in this same window and watched as Eren was driven away by a taxi. Eren smiled at the thought that they had come a long way since there. Eren let out a chuckle as he made his way back over to the bed to lay down.

Just before he could reach the bed, he could hear a slight vibration echoing in the room. Eren groaned realizing that it was his phone going off; after a couple minutes, Eren found his phone thrown in the corner of the room along with the remains of what was his clothes.

"Hello?" Eren answered as he walked towards Levi's closet to find a shirt to wear to sleep.

"Eren, how are you doing?" Eren heard his father's voice at the other end of the line and Eren just knew that he was going to be helping his father out in some way. Eren shifted the phone so it was resting against his face and shoulder as he reached up to pull a button up shirt off of its hanger.

"I'm pretty good, dad." Eren mumbled as he slipped his arms through the sleeves shifting the phone when needed, "And yourself?"  
"Pretty good, I was just letting you know that we will be having some guests over for dinner tonight?" Eren stopped buttoning up the shirt and replayed his father's words in his head.

"Dinner tonight?" Eren questioned as he walked out of the closet with half the shirt unbuttoned.

"Yeah, it is Thursday." His father said in a matter of fact voice, "You didn't forget that you said you were going to come over for dinner tonight?" That's what it smacked him in the face like a shit ton of bricks. He forgot that he promised that he would eat dinner with his father.

"No, I didn't forget!" Eren let out a nervous chuckle, and he was fully aware that his father knew he was lying.

"Well, yes, we are having dinner tonight with a couple people from work." Eren heard his father groan, "Someone screwed up an investment so the boss is pretty pissed. So the dinner is becoming an after meeting."

"Oh, that's okay, dad!" Eren said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I understand; do you want me to make dinner or?"

"If you would like…" His father let out a sigh of relief and Eren couldn't help but laugh, "But, I really need to go, son…boss just got here and he is not happy." Eren could hear sight yelling on the other side of the phone and by the way it was sounding, Levi was in a terrible mood.

"Well, good luck dad! See you tonight!" Eren said with a slight chuckle in his voice and he quickly hung the phone after his father said his goodbyes.

Eren quickly threw the white button up off of his body and he all but ran to his pile of clothes in the corner of the room. He could help but let indecent thoughts run rapid in his mind. He had a plan to make Levi in a better mood and it involved teasing him until he popped.


End file.
